The Love that is Lost
by flannel-SHIRT
Summary: (FINISHED) After a devasting disaster, Kagome and Inuyasha are sure they would never see each other again. But when Kagome gets back to school, she meets someone who resembles Inuyasha too much. She falls for him, but then somebody decides to drop in..
1. The Mistake

" Inuyasha .. " Kagome placed a trembling hand on Inuyasha's. " We .. did .. it .. "

Inuyasha's eyes were widened as he tightened the grip on the now complete Shikon No Tama. All those months of reckless searching, serious battles and injuries, heartbreaks and happiness, their quest was finished.

Kagome gulped as she heard Sango and Miroku pick up a happy Shippou and walked away. " Guys .. ? "

" Meet you back at the hut, Kagome. " Sango called, and gave Kagome an encouraging smile. " It'll be alright, don' worry. "

The others gave Kagome a warm smile, then they walked off in a distance .. leaving Kagome and Inuyasha alone.

A sudden silence fell between the two, and they looked around nervously.

Seeing this, Kagome cleared her throat and smiled at Inuyasha, hoping to break the tension.

" Yeah, we did. Without .. killing each other. " Inuyasha spoke, trying to sound as monotone as possible, though it didn't hide the small disappointing sounding in his voice.

Kagome giggled nervously and nodded. " Yeah, except you were the only one who could kill me. " Like in a daze, she walked over to a large rock and sat down.

" Feh. " Inuyasha just as nervously said, his voice cracking. The slowly plopped down next to Kagome as well. " Um, now what ? "

Kagome gave a laugh, etched with nervousness and sadness, " You came all this way, Inuyasha to get that jewel. You can finally make your wish now. To become a full demon. "

Kagome's head automatically dropped to her chest. She knew what this meant. When Inuyasha made his wish, she will go home. Kikyou still lurked around and Inuyasha would be with her, and she would just be .. gone.

Kagome waited painfully for Inuyasha's response, and didn't realize he had been leaning over to look at her. " You okay, Kagome ? "

Kagome jumped in surprise at the gentleness in his voice and quickly looked away. She couldn't let him see the tears forming in her eyes. " Yeah. Just so happy, y-you know ? " Kagome gave another phony laugh to cover up the awkwardness between them, but it failed miserably.

Inuyasha did not response and glanced at the jewel again. It was a perfect circle as it once was, shining brightly in his claws. He could make his wish now, to become the most powerful demon around. But yet, he couldn't.

" Well, " Kagome said again, her voice shaky. " Make your wish, Inuyasha. "

Inuyasha slowly looked up at Kagome, his face curious and sad. " Why ? "

" W-what ? " Kagome asked, startled at his response. He wasn't that type to stall .. he usually just jumped right into things. What's so different about it this time ?

Inuyasha turned his head, letting his long silver hair fall into his face. " Why ? Do you .. want to leave Feudal Japan ? " Inuyasha mumbled as Kagome bit her lip.

" No, but I'll have to wouldn't I ? " Kagome smiled as brightly as she could, though it looked nothing real. " Our quest is finished right ? We got the jewel back, Naraku is destroyed, and we could all go our separate ways .. " Kagome nodded dramatically as she swayed her legs. " Happily. "

Inuyasha nodded as he looked down. Confusion took over him as did uncertainty. They finally completed the jewel, Sango, Miroku, Shippou will go off their own ways. Inuyasha can take the jewel with him, make his wish and Kagome would .. leave.

Inuyasha's heart twisted at the last thought strangely, though he didn't know why. " Aren't you staying ? " he blurted out mindlessly.

Kagome calmly turned to him, her face extremely sad, " I can't. "

" Who the hell said you can't ? " Inuyasha growled, as he stood up. " I said you can, and so you can ! "

Kagome looked at Inuyasha, her eyes apologizing. Inuyasha noticed but quickly turned away, his face angry.

" I'm sorry, Inuyasha. Our quest is complete, the well will be sealed and I .. " Kagome bit her lip, as Inuyasha growled at her.

" What the hell are you apologizing for, wench ? I don't even know why I'm even asking, " Inuyasha jerked back at Kagome, his eyes burning with anger, " Why not go home then, since you wanna so bad. Actually, you know what ? You should leave now .. 'cause I'm about to turn myself into the most powerful demon that ever walked the place of this earthand it ain't a pretty sight. So I suggest you depart before I rip you to shreds in my permanentdemon form. "

" Y-you, want me to leave ? " Kagome gasped as she stood up, her eyes wide.

Inuyasha hesitated to answer. He watched as Kagome looked at her feet. Guilt immediately took over him, but he knew what he had to do. The well will seal eventually, because their quest is finally done. Kagome would no longer see her family and friends again. This was not the real life of a teenager girl. Kagome would have to go back, and this was the only way to send her back. Painfully, Inuyasha nodded confidently. He smirked arrogantly and flashed his golden eyes at Kagome.

" That's what you want, wench. " Inuyasha quickly turned around, pretending to examine the jewel in his hands.

Kagome nodded, her eyes filled with understanding. " Yeah. I'm, um, gonna go back to the hut now, okay ? Get my stuff .. " Kagome smiled weakly as she got up.

Kagome knew she had to leave. She knew Inuyasha didn't want to hurt her anymore. She knew what he was doing. Even though she saw through Inuyasha's plan, her heart twisted at his cruel words. Tears stung her eyes, but she quickly turned and walked away before Inuyasha could see.

She didn't want to go back, she wanted to stay with Inuyasha. But she knew Inuyasha didn't want to be with her. There was always Kikyou, a better, more powerful woman out there. Inuyasha would definitely choose her over Kagome. Why wouldn't he, even she would.

As Kagome continued to walk to the hut, she stopped short in front of the Goshinboku Tree. She stepped up to it and examined it slowly. A small smile creeped upon her lips as a thought came into her head. _This was when Inuyasha and I met. When he tried to kill me. _Kagome chuckled and laid her hand on it.

The rough wood pricked her skin but she continued to run across it. The mark where Inuyasha was pinned was still there. Kagome leaned on it and sighed. Without thinking anymore, she skipped to Kaede's hut, where all of her friends were.

Sango, Miroku and Shippou looked up expectantly, as if to see someone more than Kagome. Kagome looked surprised but avoided their confused stares. She didn't want to wonder why they were looking at her like that. Quickly, she picked up her backpack and stood up strongly.

" I'm .. gonna go home now, you guys. " Kagome's voice began to quiver as she watched everybody stand up. " Don't forget me, okay ? "

Sango shook her head sadly. " As if, Kagome. " Sango's sad voice tried to sound cheerful, but failed miserably. She stood up and embraced her friend, _her sister. _

This was not how Kagome wanted to say goodbye, but it was the best for all of them. Miroku hugged her as well, and Kagome felt a hand run someplace that was no acceptable. Kagome frowned and whacked the monk on his head. Miroku stumbled back but gave Kagome a warm smile, " Just wanted to remember it before I won't be able to experience it anymore. I'll miss you, Kagome. "

Kagome instantly released her angry features and laughed. " And I too, Miroku. " She squeezed his arm and stood next to him. She stood on her tiptoes to reach his ear and whispered so low only he could hear. " Tell her someday. You won't regret it. "

Miroku instantly stiffened as Kagome's voice rang through his ear. He knew who ' her ' was and he blushed profusely.

Kagome smiled and patted a blushing Miroku on the shoulder and strolled up to the quiet kitsune in the corner. " I love you Shippou, be a good boy wherever you are. "

Immediately, Shipoou turned away from Kagome's touch. " Guess I'm gonna lose another mom, huh Kagome ? " Shippou quietly whispered. Kagome's eyes clouded over, as the thought of losing Shippou came to her mind.

" Oh no, Shippou, " Kagome smiled timidly and placed her hand on Shippou's heart. " We'll always be together. In here. I love you. " Kagome hugged Shippou, who started to cry and cling onto Kagome.

Kagome pried Shippou off and looked at her friends. " Tell the rest I love them with all my heart. Tell Kaede my thanks for her healing and wise advice. I'll always love her as my grandmother. Also tell Kouga that I'll always love him, but not that way. He's gotta go know sometime. " Kagome smiled jokingly, as her friends smiled back sadly.

" Bye guys. Don't forget me. " Kagome quickly said and rushed out the hut, hoping nobody would follow her. There. She did it.

Tears had already begun to form as Kagome ran. This was the last thing she wanted to do in this world, was to leave all her friends. As Kagome trudged quickly along the grass, she tried to cherish everything in her mind. But it pained her deeply that she was going to throw it all away.

Kagome stopped running and panted for air. Then she sat down and pulled her backpack in front of her. Looking around to see if anybody was there, she flipped the top open and reached inside a small pouch. Her fingers felt a bunch of sharp squares and Kagome pulled them out. Kagome sank lower against the boulder as she flipped through the photos. Photos she had taken in Feudal Japan. Photos that she will remember forever.

Kagome smiled at the one of Sango and her, with Miroku sneaking behind Sango in the background. Kagome smiled more when she saw the one with Shippou crying because nobody would take a picture with him. Kagome flipped through each one, smiling more and more at each memory that followed the picture.

Finally, she reached her last one. She flipped it over and gasped. It was a bright picture of herself and _Inuyasha_Strangely, they were standing next to each other, looking at each other, all smiles. It was a rare picture and Kagome smiled sadly at it. With her finger, Kagome circled Inuyasha's face.

" I love you. " Kagome whispered, as tears streamed down her cheeks.

Kagome looked up in the sky, hoping the fresh air would stop her emotions to rise. But it just made her want to cry more.

_If only I had told him I loved him in the beginning. Then he would at least know before I leave. But now, it's too late. I had my last moments with him, and it all backfired. _Kagome sighed as she wiped the tears away from her face. _Life sucks, I'll have to go on. Go on and leave Feudal Japan forever ... _Kagome bit her lip. Quickly, she threw the photos back inside her backpack and stood up.

She swung her backpack over her shoulder and held the last photo up. The one with Inuyasha and her. She looked at it one last time then put both of her hands top edge of the photo. She closed her eyes, letting tears roll down her cheeks.

_Goodbye, Inuyasha. _With one last thought, Kagome tore the photo in half. Quickly, she dropped the side with Inuyasha's face onto the ground. She held the other piece in her hand and turned around. She ran. Leaving the other half lying there, not looking back once. Not noticing a figure, pick up the torn picture, its amber eyes filled with sadness and despair. Not looking back at all.

---

Kagome sighed as she sat at the edge of the well, reminiscing the last moments she spent in Feudal Japan . Soon she'd have to leave this place, the well sealing itself behind her. She would no longer see this memorable era ever again, no more of her friends, no more _Inuyasha_.

_Inuyasha_Tears pricked Kagome's eyes but she sniffed them back in. She won't cry over that ungrateful hanyou. Not now, not ever. She can't ..

Taking a deep breath, Kagome stood up and turned her body to the well. _Okay, I'll just close my eyes and jump in. And forget about all the pain I had to endure in this horrible place. Stupid Feudal Japan. Yup. There was nothing good here. Never was .. _Kagome took one last deep breath and closed her eyes. _Goodbye .._

Suddenly, she was jerked back forcefully by a powerful arm. Kagome squealed as she felt her body being turned to the figure who pulled her. Grunting in pain, Kagome felt herself slam into the person. Looking up, Kagome gasped.

Inuyasha.

But it was not because of seeing Inuyasha here, Kagome gasped. She gasped because of Inuyasha's expression. Never had she seen him so sad, and so troubled. Other times, when he met Kikyou but was reluctant to tell Kagome, but this time, it wasn't that, Kagome knew. And Kagome didn't want to know any further. She quickly began to pull away, but Inuyasha tightened his grip on Kagome's arm. Kagome winced at the sudden pain and Inuyasha released reluctantly.

" What do you want, Inuyasha ? " Kagome asked, sounding tired as she looked away from his beautiful amber orbs. She hated looking into them. They suck her into another world .. another world she would never want to leave from.

Inuyasha looked away, his eyes hiding behind his bangs. " Don't leave. " Inuyasha's voice whispered out, hoarse and cracked.

" What ? " Kagome jerked her head at him, surprised.

Inuyasha closed his eyes, his brows furrowing. " I said, don't leave. " Inuyasha repeated, with a bit of impatience in his voice.

" But .. why ? " Kagome asked, as a smile crept upon her lips. She couldn't help it. _Same old ignorance .. _

Inuyasha opened his eyes and turned his head to her. " Because, " Inuyasha went up to her and put his forehead against hers. " I don't want you to. "

Kagome let out a little laugh but didn't pull away. Her anger and sadness a minute ago melted away as she spoke to him in a playful tone. " So whatever you say, I have to do eh ? "

Inuyasha didn't smile back, but frowned. Hesitantly, he pulled out a torn piece of paper from his sleeve. Kagome peered at it and her eyes widened.

It was the torn part of the picture Kagome had left back. But how ..

Inuyasha had found it. Kagome's bit her lip as Inuyasha reached inside Kagome's hand. Kagome placed her part of the picture up at the edge of her fingertips as Inuyasha moved his next to it. The two parts combined, making the picture whole again. The picture of them standing happily next to each other. The picture of them looking at each other. The picture of _them._

Kagome's tears reformed as they dribbled down her face pathetically. But she didn't wipe them away. She just stared, shaking, at the picture she held in her hands. The picture _they _held together.

" Kagome, I don't want you to leave. " Inuyasha's gentle voice sought out to Kagome's ears. They were inches away from each other, and Kagome fought the urge to look into his eyes. " You can't just throw away everything we accomplished in our quest together. " _Like us .. our relationship .. _Inuyasha added silently, his heart aching.

" Why ? " Kagome asked in a mere whisper, as her own voice started to crack.

" Because, you were the only one there for me through all this. You were always there for me when I needed you. Even though I pushed you away, you were so stubborn and stayed by me, getting hurt at the same time. Nobody has ever done that, not even, " Inuyasha took a deep breath, " Kikyou. "

Kagome's face clouded over as she watch Inuyasha's expression change. Nonetheless, Inuyasha continued. " She thought I was a horrible beast when I transformed into a full youkai. She hated me with disgust. But you didn't. It looked like you thought it was totally normal and you just stood by me, no matter what. You told me everything would be okay, because you were here with me, and it did something to me that changed me. I wouldn't trust anybody in my life, and I never planned to. When you told me everything was gonna be okay, I believed it. For the first time in my life. "

Kagome's lip quivered as Inuyasha recklessly poured out his emotions. " Oh Inuyasha .. "

Inuyasha lowered his eyes to their picture they held. " Kagome, I need you in my life. I finally realized what I was lost when I chose Kikyou over you. I was such a damn fool. The truth is Kagome, I-I .. I lo .. "

" NO ! " Kagome shouted. _Shut up ! _Kagome jumped back away from the shocked hanyou and shook her head quickly.

Inuyasha stared at her with hurt eyes. He didn't understand what she was doing and watched as her brown eyes widening with fear and regret.

Kagome swallowed the lump that rose in her throat. She continued to back away from Inuyasha, who took a step towards her.

_I know what you're going to say, Inuyasha. But I can't risk your life. Kikyou is still out there, can't you see ? She will be back to take you to hell. And I know you will go with her. My hear will break into a million pieces. I can't take it, it just hurts too much. I'm sorry Inuyasha .. this is where are path together .. _ends.

" What are you doing, Kagome ? " Inuyasha's voice cracked, his face filled with frustration and remorse. His eyes widened as Kagome put her hands up in front of him, like a shield.

" Your words will soon be forgotten, Inuyasha. I can't let it happen to us. It will ruin us .. " Kagome gasped as Inuyasha grabbed her arm forcefully.

" What the hell are you talking about, Kagome ?! Nothing can ruin the thing we have here ! What the hell is your problem ?! " Inuyasha barked as Kagome grimaced at his harsh tone. Inuyasha growled and he dropped Kagome's hand forcefully. " I give up, Kagome ! You're _impossible .._"

" WHAT ?! I'm impossible ?! What are you talking about, Inuyasha ? I'm not the one always running off to Kikyou and then coming back, begging for my forgiveness ! I'm not the one whose always pushing everybody who wants to help you away ! I'm not _you _Inuyasha ! So I am definitely NOT impossible ! The only person who is impossible is you ! You don't even know howit feels to go home everytime we fight, knowing the one you love might already be in hell, DEAD! I worry my butt off about you, and you're telling me I'm impossible ? To what ? Your feelings ? You don't havefeelings Inuyasha ! The only person you care isyourself !" Kagome let out a defeated cry and bolted.

" Kagome ! " Inuyasha called, as he took a step forward. He wanted to go after her, but something inside him stopped. _She loves me ? For how long ? Damn .._

Kagome continued to run painfully, knowing Inuyasha wasn't going to run after her. Tears burned her eyes as she raised her head to the sky. Her feet pounded fast and hard on the ground, as tears smothered the trail behind her. _I love you, Inuyasha. But this would NEVER work out .._

Running blindly, Kagome ended up in front of the Bone Eater's Well. Slowing down to it, Kagome wiped her eyes with her sleeve. " I'm leaving. " Kagome announced shakily to no one particular around her. She took a deep breath and swung her right leg over the edge of the well. Turning to look back one more time, Kagome's eyes blurred with tears. " May you live happily with your life, Inuyasha. With Kikyou. " Kagome's voice filled with pain as she forced herself in the well.

Bright luminescent light engulfed her as her eyelids fluttered close. _The well will close forever behind me. I will have no regrets. _

Thought Kagome doubted every word she thought, she knew it had to be true. As the light started to fade, Kagome missed the fast figure approaching the well fast. And Kagome would never know.

**A/N :** Not the end P I'm back & having some fun mwuahahaa


	2. Cannot Be

" KAGOME ! NO ! " Inuyasha's body thrusted him over the well's edge as he shouted Kagome's name over and over.

" Kagome ! Come back, dammit ! " Inuyasha yelled as he prepared to leap in. _I'm coming Kagome .._

_What if she doesn't want you there ? _A voice suddenly popped into his head. Inuyasha froze in midair, as a trail of questions came after it . _What if Kagome already closed the well ? What if it's sealed ? What if you no longer allowed to see her again ? _

" SHIT ! " Inuyasha screamed as he pounded his fist onto the well. Anger seeped through his body as his blood began to boil.

_No, Kagome .. you can't just leave like that ! Stupid little wench .._

" KAGOME ! " Inuyasha threw his head back and hollered as he pounded the well again and again.

" STUPID WENCH ! STUPID KAGOME ! STUPID STUPID .. " Inuyasha gave a tremendous growl and bashed his fists as hard as he can on the well's edge.

Unexpected tears blotted Inuyasha's eyes as bright light suddenly shot out of the well, causing Inuyasha to back away. " Wha .. ? "

The well's edges' started to crack, and the roots holding it started to shrink away along with it.

Inuyasha's eyes widened as he rushed towards it. " NO ! What the hell did I do ?! "

The well began to shrink itself, crumbling to the ground, as Inuyasha frantically searched for a way to stop it. " Dammit, dammit, dammit ! What the hell is it doing ?! "

As Inuyasha desperately tried to stop the crumbling, a shadow approached him behind.

" The well is sealing, Inuyasha. " the voice came to Inuyasha's sensitive ears.

Slowly and fearfully, Inuyasha began to turn away from the crumbling well. _That voice .. that same voice .._

A beautiful miko dressed in a red and white kimono stepped towards him. Her hair radiated from the sunlight, held together by a single white lace. Her face was emotionless as did her eyes as hollow. She walked towards Inuyasha, just a few inches away from him.

" K-Kikyou .. " Inuyasha's eyes widened.

---

Kagome slowly brought herself out of the well and sighed. Wiping a trail of sweat off her forehead, Kagome trudged out of the shrine. Kagome stopped in front of the doorway, letting the light breeze in the air hit her face. _Ah ..__ so good to be home .._

Kagome walked a few more slow steps, her feet absentmindly leading her to a big tree.

" _Goshinboku_" Kagome whispered, as she dropped her head.

Kagome stopped in front of it and fingered a faded mark on the tree. The mark Inuyasha left, pinned on the tree for fifty years. By Kikyou.

Kagome's fists clenched as the thought of the name flashed into her head. " Kikyou .. "

Kagome let out a cry, as her body finally gave in from all the past emotions. She crumpled to the tree, sliding down to the ground with her back. Her lips quivered as she buried her face in her hands. " Inuyasha .. " Kagome's eyes stung with tears as she sobbed silently. " I love you .. "

Suddenly, a strip of paper flew out of her uniform pocket. Kagome jerked her head up, ready to grab her bow and arrows. Kagome watched as it floated to the ground peacefully, wishing secretly she was just as peaceful. Kagome's face flushed at the thought of a battle, just because of a little paper. She picked it up and peered at it wearily.

Kagome gasped. " What .. ? "

In her hands, was a torn half of the photo. Except it wasn't her half. It was _his. _Inuyasha's.

Kagome circled the figure with the long billowing silver hair, the bright amber orbs, and the red kimono he always wore. It was Inuyasha. _Her Inuyasha._

Kagome's tears rolled down her cheeks, as she placed a finger on his face. " Inuyasha .. "

For a minute, Kagome was lost in her own world. Images of herself and Inuyasha raced in her mind, like an imaginary slideshow going on in her head. As Kagome sat there, her heart began to ache. _Inuyasha__ I love you .._

Suddenly, Kagome bolted up. She fiercely wiped her tears away as she took a deep breath. She couldn't fool herself anymore. It just wasn't worth it. Her life would absolutely be nothing without Inuyasha. She had to go back. She just _had _to.

Looking back at her home one last time, Kagome bolted inside the shrine. _I hope it's not too late. _

Kagome reached the shrine, panting wearily. _Inuyasha__, I'm coming home ! _

Kagome smiled as she leapt inside the well. Closing her eyes, Kagome waited for the bright pink light that would bring her back to Feudal Japan. Back to Inuyasha.

Kagome's feet touched the hard bottom of the well, and Kagome closed her eyes, waiting impatiently for her body to transfer to the place he loved most. Back _home. _

Kagome stood there, her fingers clenching and unclenching. " Hm ? " _What's going on ? Where's that stupid light ? _

Kagome cracked an eye open and saw herself inside the dark well. " Oh, musta transferred already huh ? Alright ! "

Kagome leapt out of the well and with all smiles. _Oh Inuyasha .. I'm coming home. _

Kagome pulled her whole body up, and fell onto the ground. _Oomph.__ What the .. ?_

Kagome's eyes widened as she peered at the ground. It was grassless, hard as rock, dirt. Kagome quickly bolted up and peered around her surroundings carefully. _Did somebody destroy this pl .. oh my god .. _

Kagome whipped her head back and forth. She jerked around and looked up into the sky. Except she didn't see any _sky_. All she saw, was the _brick_ of the _ceiling. _

" What happened ? W-why didn't I go back to F-Feudal Japan ?! " Kagome asked herself, panic rushing through her veins. Kagome quickly ran up some stairs leading to a bright light, _outside. _

Kagome burst through the doorway, and gasped. Around her, was not a beautiful meadow she always faced. No trees embedded the border of the field. No birds and butterflies flying carelessly around her. _No Feudal __Japan_

Kagome ran around her surroundings. Her feet pounding against the hard cement under her. Buildings, tall ones replacing the trees she use to see. Everything was different. Why ? Because she was in the Modern Era. She did not transfer back to Feudal Japan.

" W-what .. ? " Kagome whimpered as she dropped helplessly to her knees in front of the shrine. " What .. "

Bursting into tears, Kagome dropped to the ground. She sobbed as she pounded the cement with her fists. " Why ? Why ? WHY ?! "

Kagome's head throbbed, and the reality finally sunk in. She looked up, her eyes seeing hard, cement ground. " Why .. is .. this happening ? " she whispered, her voice hoarse.

_Has ..__ Inuyasha sealed the well ? Did he make his wish already ? What has happened .. _Kagome's brain whirled with a whirlpool of possibilities.

_Inuyasha__ sealed the well. _

Kagome's eyes widened at the thought and let out another cry. _This can't be ! Why would he seal the well ? Why .. ? Unless .._

Kagome peered up to the dark sky, as she let a stream of tears fall to the ground. " He doesn't want to see you anymore. " She whispered to herself.

_That must be it. He's probably with Kikyou right now, maybe even getting married, having kids and living .. happily. _

Kagome's heart ached at the thought but it was the only possibility. " Oh Inuyasha .. "

---

" Mama, I'm going to school now ! " Kagome called out, as she rubbed her groggily eyes.

" Are you sure dear ? You seem pretty tired. " Mrs. Higurashi called from the kitchen.

" I'm okay. I've been at home for already three days. It's boring ! Bye mama ! " Kagome called cheerfully as she skipped out the door.

In truth, Kagome was _so _not okay. Spending the whole night crying yourself to sleep until five am in the morning, was not very okay. But Kagome had to go to school. She had to catch up to everything, but she also needed something to take her mind off .. er, Feudal Japan.

Kagome skipped along the road as the light spring breeze hit her cheek. She closed her eyes and sucked in the tangy sweetness of the cherry blossoms blooming. She let her lips curve downwards as it reminded her so much of Feudal Japan. Shaking her head from her reverie, she dashed up the stairs of her school.

Kagome smiled at the crowded halls filled with students. Everybody rushing to their classes, armed with books and projects. Some people stopped to look at Kagome, but she just smiled at them. _At least it's still the same. Kinda. _

Kagome scurried to her classroom just as the bell rang. Students bumped her around and Kagome smiled. _I guess they forgot about me. Oh, the better. I don't have to make up lies about .._

" KAGOME ! " a voice shouted across the classroom.

All heads turned as Kagome froze in the doorway, wincing. _Thanks, Eri._

" KAGOME ! KAGOME ! " a chorus of jumpy voices sounded out as they bombarded Kagome over.

" Kagome ! We missed you ! What's wrong with you THIS time ? " Yuka exclaimed, laughing as she hugged Kagome.

" Um .. " Kagome stuttered. " W-went to visit m-my grandma. She's .. uh .. ill. "

" Oh ! " Eri quieted down for a second then lit up again. " I can't believe you're back. Houjou's been asking everybody how you were doing ! Isn't that sweet ? "

Kagome fought the urge to roll her eyes. " Uh huh .. "

" Oh well, he wants to talk to you after school, " Ayumi giggled, " Maybe he wants to ask you out, " Ayumi wiggled her eyebrows, and pointed at the door. Ironically, Houjou had walked in.

Houjou turned his head at Kagome's direction and lit up. _He looks so much like a firecracker right now. _Kagome thought as she gave him a hollow smile. Fortunately, he didn't notice and waved back to her.

Eri smiled sweetly at Houjou and when he turned, jerked her head to Kagome and pouted. " You're so lucky, Kagome ! Houjou just _has _to like _you_ ! Arghh ! " Kagome giggled as Eri's face dropped mischievously. " But that's okay. I heard this really hot exchange student's coming to our class. Eh ? " Eri winked at Kagome, as her friend let out another laugh. " I called him first, he's mine ! "

The girls burst out laughing as Sensei Tayaku walked in. Kagome walked to her seat, ignoring all the weird stares some students sent at her.

Sensei Tayaku dropped his math text book on the desk and smiled at Kagome. " Kagome ! It's good to have you back. "

" Thanks Sensei. It's good t-to be back. " Kagome gave a weak smile as she slumped low in her seats. Whistles were sounded when Houjou gave her a big smile.

" Alright class, before I start Math, we have a new student today. " Sensei Tayaku announced, his face beaming.

Kagome rolled her eyes as little giggles sounded in the classroom. All the girls probably heard it was a boy, a good-looking one at that, since they all shot up in their seats. Kagome rolled her eyes again.

Kagome gave a sigh as Sensei motioned for the student to come in. _Nobody's ever going to replace him. Nobody. _

Kagome then scolded herself to think about him, but was distracted by a gasp by all the girls in class. Kagome looked lazily at the commotion. _What is the big de .._

Time just stopped. Kagome froze. Her eyes had widened, as she dropped all her books from her hands. Students turned to look but she couldn't stop staring. Her body seemed freeze, as did her heart. This wasn't happening. It just couldn't ..

_No way .. _

" Inuyasha. " Kagome whispered.

People around her desk turned to stare at Kagome's pale face, but Kagome didn't care. She quickly lowered her eyes away from the student, as thoughts maimed her head. _It's my imagination. It's not real. It's not him. It's not true. It's not Inuyasha. _Kagome swallowed as she bunched her fists together._ It's just _can't_ be .._

Sensei Tayaku waited till all the giggling and gasps from the class stopped before he continued. He laid a hand on the boy's shoulder, as the boy gave him a death glare. Sensei didn't notice and gave the class a smile. " This, class, is .. "

_Please, not his name, not his name .. _Kagome's face paled as she tightened her fists. Students around her leaned over to look at her, but Kagome dare not to sit up.

" .. Hanoushi. Please, tell us something about youself. " Sensei finished and turned to the pissed off looking boy.

_Oh. _Kagome breathed as people looking at her snickered. Kagome ignored them but kept her eyes at her feet.

The boy sighed as if it was a big task, but spoke, " Hanoushi. From Kyoto. A boy. Yeah. " Hanoushi nodded, not noticing the disapproval on Sensei's face at the lack of description. Maybe he's not good in Language Arts ..

" Uh .. that's good Hanoushi. Uh, " Sensei cleared his throat and smiled, " Today, we will be having be having a math quiz. " Groans rumbled across the class as Sensei continued, " As you may know, I've been announcing this for a quite a while, so if you had forgotten, then well, I'm sorry to say but .. "

" Can I sit down ? " Hanoushi asked, interrupting Sensei. Sensei looked surprised, and ignored the kids giggling.

" Uh, yes, Hanoushi. Take a seat .. umm .. the seat in front of Yuka. The girl with the long black hair. "

" There are girls with ' long black hair ' all around. " Hanoushi retorted, his voice almost weary.

Students erupted with laughter as Hanoushi rolled his eyes. Sensei blushed, and Yuka gave a squeal. Yuka turned around and stuck her tongue out at Eri across the room, as Eri pretended not to notice.

" The girl whose squealing. " Sensei pointed and walked Hanoushi over to his desk.

_One, two, three .. _Kagome was counting, as she breathed in and out.

" .. the seat in front of Yuka. The girl with long black hair. "

Kagome's head jerked up, her eyes widening as the class explode with laughter at something the boy said. Kagome quickly looked down, afraid to see the boy. _Why am I so afraid ? It's obvious I was imagining back there. It's not Inuyasha .. _

Kagome breathed heavily, as she tried to calm herself down. She waited for the information of where the new boy was sitting to sink into her brain. _In front of Yuka ? _

Kagome's eyes widened as she realized what this meant. He's going to be sitting the seat next row _right across from her. _

Kagome turned her head slowly to see Yuka grinning widely at her. Yuka shut her eyes and did a little dance in her seat. Kagome gave a small smile but kept her head low on her desk.

Smiling at Yuka, Kagome tried to calm herself again. _It's not like he's sitting next to you. Just the seat next to you, in the next row ! Okay, Kagome .. _

A shadow loomed over her, and broke through her thoughts. Slowly, Kagome raised her head to look at the person.

She gasped.

_Inuyasha_

With the darkest set of brown ever seen, the boy gave a strange stare at Kagome. Kagome's mouth dropped to an ' O ' as he continued to look at her. His eyes were cold, as was his face. He looked pissed off, like he normally was, and his thick raven black hair was tousled messily in a nice way.

_He looks nothing like Inuyasha. Why do I see him in this boy ? _Kagome asked herself, as she stared at the boy as well. _W-why is he staring at me like this ? Why can't _I_ stop staring ? _

The boy looked at Kagome for a second more, then turned around to sit down. He dropped on his chair recklessly and put a leg up, dangling his right arm over it. His face resembled like a heart, and his brows were knotted to the center. He had thick bangs that shaded his forehead, towering over his brown eyes. His lips was in a small frown, and he stared at the wall next to him.

_Inuyasha_Kagome's lip trembled as she quickly looked away from him and onto her empty desk. Sensei had begun to talk, but Kagome had no ability to concentrate.

_That voice. That husky voice. His voice, yet not his voice .. Inuyasha .. _

Suddenly, the school bell rang and students got up to leave. Feeling relieved, Kagome quickly got up, daring not to turn her head.

" Hey Higuarshi. " A voice exclaimed behind her.

Kagome jumped a foot but relaxed as she saw a beaming Houjou walk up to her. Students stopped to look around her, and Houjou blushed. He rubbed the back of his neck and gave Kagome another great smile. " Haven't seen you in a while, huh ? "

" Yeah. For a while. " Kagome replied awkwardly, as she felt color rush up to her cheeks.

" Yeah well, I was thinking Higurashi, before you go off in .. " Houjou's voice started to fade, and she could feel her head throbbing.

Kagome closed her eyes at the pain. _Houjou__, please leave me alone for just a mere second .. _

Kagome shook her head and looked up.

And widened her eyes.

Looking at her behind Houjou, was Hanoushi. He gave Kagome that same strange stare, then shifted his eyes to Houjou.

Then, they turned amber.

Kagome gasped, causing Houjou raised his eyebrows. " Not movie ? Well, whatever you want, Higuarshi is fi .. "

" I gotta go, Houjou. Talk to me later. " Kagome waved Houjou off and dashed down the aisle.

Kagome quickly pushed between the students crowding her, and desperately tried to get to the door. _Don't look back, don't look back, don't look .._

A lump had appeared in her throat, warm tears had began to form. Kagome hurried to the doorway, but was blocked by students eager to leave class. Kagome gulped, and tapped her fingers unknowingly against her book.

_Move, move, MOVE ! _But the line seem to just freeze, and without thinking, Kagome turned her head.

The world just froze. Houjou had started to follow Kagome, but he stopped in mid air. Her friends' laughter faded and everything around her just .. _stopped_. Kagome breathed as that one figure stood out of the crowd. The boy with the deep brown eyes, the thick black hair, and the strange look he had on his face. She couldn't help but stare, it was like moths to a burning fire.

Kagome's eyes locked onto Hanoushi, who was returning her gaze. His lips were parted, like he wanted to say something, but nothing came out. Kagome's eyes widened as she trampled over the students waiting to get out. She couldn't go back in there. Not with _him_.

**A/N :** Rewritting all my A/N's. I sounded so cocky back then XD


	3. The Unexpected Beginning

**Disclaimer Notice :** Inuyasha & Co not mine but HANOUSHI is )

---

Kagome pushed herself through the thick mob of the crowd. She almost gagged of the smell of perfume of all the girls in the crowd.

" Hanoushi ! Hanoushi ! Ooh, say hi ! " squeals erupted in the hallways, as Kagome continued to push through the girls.

_Move already .. _Kagome thought as she clenched her teeth.

" HANOUSHI ! You're HOT! " a voice yelled out, and the group of girls burst into hysterical laughter.

_MOVE ALREADY .. _Kagome thought again, biting on her tongue.

" Hanoushi, look at me ! OH MY GOD, he turned to me ! " a girl squealed, and the rest of the girls laughed.

" WILL YOU PLEASE GET OUT OF MY WAY ? " Kagome suddenly shouted, her patience long gone.

All the girls stopped squealing and turned to look at her. Kagome felt her cheeks burn up as girls looked at her up and down. " What's up with her ? " one whispered, and Kagome blushed deeper.

Suddenly, the mob parted and someone tall and masculine stumbled out, frustrated. Kagome turned, surprised to see Hanoushi scramble away from the group of staring females.

Hanoushi turned his head to the crowd and gave them a warning glare. But the girls took it the wrong way and all screamed in delight. Hanoushi covered his ears and hurried to the school door, with the females chasing after him, laughing.

Kagome opened her mouth to say something but quickly shut it. _Poor boy .._

Suddenly, Hanoushi stopped running. The females behind him screeched to a stop, murmuring to each other.

Hanoushi rolled his eyes and turned his head, his eyes looking past the group. At Kagome.

He gave her a look that looked too familiar, Kagome turned away.

_Please Hanoushi, stop looking at me like this. Please .. _Kagome's eyes started to well up as the girls turned to see what he was looking at.

Hanoushi looked at her for a few more seconds as Kagome turned her head slightly. Then he did something _very_ unexpected.

He smiled.

Kagome's eyes widened, as the girls' jaws fell. Hanoushi, being here for so long (one day), has never smiled. With everybody staring and shocked, Hanoushi took the cue to run for it. He gave Kagome one more glance and then bolted to the doors. With a blink of an eye, he was already gone.

The girls turned around, disappointed to see him gone, and then turned to look at Kagome, whispering to each other. Some gave her dirty looks and sneered at her, green with envy. Kagome blushed and quickly rushed past them.

Running outside, Kagome stopped behind a shady tree. She leaned against it, her heart pounding, her head throbbing.

_Hanoushi__ who are you ? Who are you really ? _Kagome thought, as tears rolled down her cheeks. _This is not possible. You resemble too much of Inuyasha. Is it possible that you are his .. _Kagome gasped as the thought hit her like a ton of bricks.

" Too much of .. him .. " Kagome's head pounded as she tried to push away the thought of who Hanoushi was. Inuyasha's .. _reincarnation ?_

" NO ! " she yelled as she burst into angry tears. She slid to the ground against the tree, her heart heavy and guilty.

_How dare I think of this possibility ? I love Inuyasha ! He musn't be what I think he is. I must see him. I must know that he is alright. That Hanoushi is just a lookalike. A simple lookalike. _Kagome nodded, her head still filled with doubt as she got up.

" Inuyasha is alright. " Kagome called out loud to herself. Though she didn't sound very convincing to herself, Kagome tried to believe it. Looking around to see if anybody saw, she walked scurried down the street, unaware of the hidden figure watching her, his mind in a daze.

---------------------------------------

Kagome dropped her books on her desk and plopped down. She rubbed her eyes from the lack of sleep and put her head on the table. The sleepless night she encountered was memorable. Everything drained her mind, and she tried to get rid of the ' everything '. For the _everything_ was the boy sitting beside her on the next row. Kagome closed her eyes as she felt the familiar lump on her throat rising.

_Please ..__ not now .. _Kagome thought as she squeezed her eyes shut.

Sensei Tatako walked in, brushing her chestnut bun into place. She was a gorgeous woman in her middle 20's, who wore business suits with low V cuts on her chest, which can attract a _lot_ of attention. Most of the boys in the school liked her .. like most of them in Kagome's class. They woofed and howled if Sensei Tatako dropped something and had to pick it up. Or when she would stretch back, showing off her bosom. Kagome was disgusted, as it was obvious Sensei Tatako liked the attention and the jealousy from all the girls. But they had their _own _little idol. The new student, Hanoushi. Besides that, most of the boys in Kagome's school were all the show-off type, and was really loud. Hanoushi was strangely distant and mysterious, with looks that can attract even the older females. Many of the boys didn't get this treatment and would die for the attention. But Hanoushi just looked _annoyed _with it. Besides his incredible features, he looked like he just wanted to be alone. That attracted more bees then anybody.

Kagome heaved a frustrated sigh as Sensei Tatako winked at a boy, drooling over her. The boys went wild, hooting and clapping the boy winked at on the back. Kagome could hear the girls grumble but she wasn't disturbed. Even though she was considered cute and pretty, she didn't like any boys in her school. Not when her heart belonged somewhere else.

The thought of it, pained her deeply. Strangely, she turned her head to Hanoushi, whose head was on the table, with his arm resting under it. Somehow, he had this way of making her feel better, to show she wasn't lonely. There was no explanation to this, but there was something there. No wonder all the girls liked him.

" Alright class, _boys, _" Sensei Tatako winked again, as the boys sighed. " Today, we will be doing definitions. Let me give you an example .. " Sensei ever-so-cutely tapped her chin then lit up, " Heteromorphic. " She sighed at the winces on everybody's faces. " Can anybody give me the definition ? "

Boys shot their hands up, even though they didn't know what the word meant. Kagome sighed and slumped low in her seat as Sensei looked around the room. All the students were attentive, except for two. Kagome jumped as Sensei called her name.

" Kagome ? " Sensei frowned as Kagome looked up, unexpected. " Instead of acting all depressed and not paying attention, why don't you tell us what Heteromorphic means ? "

All eyes laid on Kagome, some smirking, some watching her sympathetically. Kagome looked down, embarrassed, " I-I don't know Sensei Tatako. "

Snickers rang through the room, and Kagome was sure Sensei Tatako gave a smirk. Kagome sighed when Sensei cleared her throat and gave her a warning glare. " Alright then, Kagome. You can spend today after school in my class doing five pages of the dictionary, writing down every definition of every single word. "

The boys gasped and raised their hand up, " Can I stay afterschool too, Sensei Tatako ? "

The class erupted with laughter as Kagome emotionlessly slumped lower in her seat. If this normally happened to her, she would've seethed with anger till the day was gone. But today, she had no feel for anybody who made fun of her. If somebody had to throw a textbook at her head, she wouldn't feel it. She didn't even want to know _why_.

" Alright then, Kagome. " Sensei Tatako nodded disapprovingly and scanned the class. Then she laid her eyes on another distracted student.

" Hanoushi, " Sensei said sternly. All the girls in the class snapped their heads up, and Kagome groaned. " Since you are new here, maybe you don't know our rules. Especially the _no sleeping _rule."

The boys hooted with laughter, even though it wasn't funny. Strangely, Kagome's anger snapped.

" Maybe he wouldn't be sleeping if you acted interesting for once like a normal teacher, instead of a _prostitute _always yearning for attention. " she blurted out.

Everybody in the class gasped, including Sensei Tatako. Kagome closed her eyes and groaned. _Did I just say that aloud ? _

" Kagome Higurashi. " Sensei's voice almost sounded deadly. " You are lucky I am feeling gracious today, or you would be sent to the principal's office immediately. Instead of doing five pages, I want you to do _twenty. _If you dare to say anything like that again, that will be a hundred. " Sensei Tatako warned strictly, as Kagome sighed.

At the same time, Kagome felt somebody looking at her. Kagome automatically turned and saw Hanoushi's head up. His head was turned to her, and he had a strange expression.

_What the .. is .. is he _smirking****Kagome thought, her face flushing with anger.

" Hanoushi. Can you please tell me what Heteromorphic means ? " Sensei Tatako tried again.

Hanoushi rolled his eyes and dropped his head back down onto the desk. " It means ' this-is-stupid-can-we-move-on-ms-prostitute ? ' "

The class gasped, but the several boys and plenty girls burst into hysterics. Sensei Tatako gasped, her face bright red. Kagome's jaw was hanging as she stared at Hanoushi, whose head was still on his arm. _Did he .. just .. agree with me ? _

" _Mister__ Hanoushi. _" Sensei Tatako called, her tone deadly and calm. " You will tell me the definition, and you will tell me this instant. "

Hanoushi grunted something in his arm but mumbled some words out, " Heteromorphic ; Abnormal. Having different forms at different periods of the life cycle, as in stages of insect metamorphosis. "

The class fell instantly silent, many jaws hanging. A rebellious, lazy type like Hanoushi was not expected to be giving such a detailed description of anything, or in other words, so smart. Sensei Tatako cleared her throat and smiled sweetly. " Very good, Hanoushi. "

_This proves one thing to my theory wrong. Inuyasha was very description in analysis or in basically anything .. _Kagome paused. _Why do I keep thinking Hanoushi is .. _Kagome's eyes suddenly became weary. _Oh god .._

" You okay ? " a voice suddenly interrupted her thoughts.

Kagome jerked her head around and saw Hanoushi looking at her, with an obvious trace of curiosity marked on his face. Kagome closed her eyes. " Yeah. Just .. "

" Psh. Whatever then. " Hanoushi dropped his head back down, not waiting for an answer.

Meanwhile, Sensei was praising Hanoushi with words dripping of sentiment. " As you heard, class, Hanoushi has given a great example of what Heteromorphic means. I want you all to write as detailed and descriptive in all your definitions, as smart and clever as Mister Hanoushi has. " Sensei then looked at Hanoushi and gave him a seductive look, even though his head was on the desk.

Kagome felt a strange feeling wash over her. It was obvious Sensei Tatako liked Hanoushi, or she wouldn't be so immature. She's just like one of the girls, going after Hanoushi like he was a trophy ready to be claimed.

Kagome's eyes widened as she heard Sensei Tatako call the class to order. _Did that sound really jealous or what ?_

" One more thing, mister Hanoushi, " Sensei Tatako said again, " Miss Higurashi will be having company today. You, mister, will be doing twenty pages of dictionary definitions as well, for your disruptive behavior. I hope you two have fun. " Sensei Tatako then turned to the board to write today's assignment.

The class settled down and started to get to work. The classroom went to focus mode and was silent, except for the scratching of pencils.

But Kagome couldn't concentrate. The thoughts from last night, flooded back to her. All she could think about was .. was Hanoushi.

---------------------------------------

Kagome dropped her pencil, and tried to shake the numbness from her fingers. She was on her eleventh page of definitions, and there was plenty more to go. Kagome groaned and picked up her pencil again. But she didn't feel like doing her homework. She glanced at Sensei Tatako, at her desk, marking some tests. Kagome frowned. She knew Sensei Tatako wasn't just staying to mark tests. Once and awhile, Kagome would notice Sensei Tatako peek at Hanoushi, who was doing nothing but doodling over his piece of paper.

Kagome tried to fight the urge to say something, as she watched Sensei Tatako stand up. " I believe you two will work your hardest until I come back. " Sensei Tatako then looked at Hanoushi, with a phony frown on her face that made her look incredibly cute, "And stop doodling, Mister Hanoushi. "

When Sensei Tatako was out of earshot, Hanoushi and Kagome dropped their pencils at the same time and groaned. The two looked at each other, then quickly looked away.

Kagome's face burned and she placed a hand on her hot cheek. _Why am I acting like this around Hanoushi ? I don't even know him .._

_Or do you ?_

Kagome quickly shook her head to clear her thoughts and rubbed her eyes. She placed her head on the desk for a nap but was immediately disturbed by a voice.

" Are you retarded or something ? " a familiar yet unfamiliar husky voice asked her.

Kagome narrowed her eyes at the arrogance in his voice and snapped around to face him. " Pardon ? "

Hanoushi was looking at Kagome and gave her a smirk, his brown eyes flashing. " I said, are you retarded or something ? "

Kagome clenched her teeth, " What do you mean by that ? "

" I mean, " Hanoushi rolled his eyes, sounding matter-of-factly, " You're the only girl in this school that's not obsessed over me. Something MUST be wrong with you. "

Kagome's jaw dropped open, her anger boiling. _Who does this guy think he is ? God ? _" Listen .. not _every _girl is obsessed in you. Because _I'm _not ! "

Hanoushi looked at her with a raised eyebrow, " Didn't I just say that ? "

" ARGH ! You're IMPOSSIBLE ! " Kagome shouted, as she flung her arms into the air. " So annoying .. " she muttered, as a sensational tingling trapped in her belly.

" Really ? You think I'm annoying ? " Hanoushi asked with a blank look on his face. Kagome was sure she heard a trace of hurt in his tone.

Kagome looked up, surprised. " Yes. "

Hanoushi's innocent look disappeared quickly, and was replaced by a confident one. " Oh yeah, then why do you keep looking at me ? "

" YOU'RE THE ONE ALWAYS LOOKING AT ME ! " Kagome shouted, her anger snapping.

" MISS HIGUARSHI ! " Sensei Tatako stuck her head in, her face red with anger. " You will be quiet and finish your work. Or I will add five more pages to your assignment. " Sensei then stuck her head back out.

Kagome waited till Sensei Tatako's footsteps faded, then she turned her head to Hanoushi, whispering low and frantic, " Look what you did ! You got me in trouble ? "

" I .. got you into trouble ? " Hanoushi feigned surprise. Kagome had to fight the urge to think he looked cute. " I wasn't the one yelling .. _wench_. "

Kagome immediately froze. _What did he say ? _The arrogance in his voice, the word, the way he said it, was exactly the way .. _he_said it. Kagome quickly stood up, surprising Hanoushi.

" Hey, where you going ? " Kagome flinched as it sounded familiar as well.

" I'm leaving. " Kagome quickly said as she packed up her things.

" Hey, I was just _joking_, you don't have to be all sensitive about it. " Hanoushi quickly stood up after her.

" No, it's .. it's not you. I have to go. See you ! " Kagome quickly waved Hanoushi off and dashed out of the classroom.

" HEY ! COME BACK HERE ! " Hanoushi shouted after Kagome. Kagome picked up her pace, as the familiar choice of words became more and more ..

Kagome quickly bolted through the school doors and rushed outside. _I have to go, I have to go .._

" Hey, " Kagome gasped as she knocked into something bigger than her.

She almost fell back but a strong hand grabbed onto her wrist. Kagome gave a yelp but was pulled up. Somehow, she ended up in an embrace with the stranger.

But the stranger thing was, none of them moved. For a few seconds that is. Before thirty seconds was over, the two jumped apart like two negatives attracted to each other.

" Hanoushi ! Don't DO that ! " Kagome cried, her face flushed, her heard beating at a quick pace.

" Maybe you should watch where you're going ! " Hanoushi snapped back, crossing his arms. Kagome winced and turned away. _This is too much. Leave Hanoushi, please .. _

" Besides, were ARE you going ? " Hanoushi asked, not noticing Kagome's current situation.

" HOME ! " Kagome almost shouted and ducked under him.

" Hey ! " Hanoushi gave a yelp, as Kagome swiftly scooted under arm and ran away. " Come back here you little .. "

_I have to go, I have to go .. _Kagome thought as tears began to form. _I can't let him see me like this .._

Kagome approached her house, looked around then dashed inside. But before she could reach the door, a shadow blocked her.

" HEY ! " Kagome cried as she tried to push past the figure.

" So THIS is where you live, huh ? " the voice almost sounded _too _arrogant.

" Hanoushi, don't follow me ! " Kagome whispered low and desperately, trying not to be so loud.

" WHY ?! " Hanoushi yelled out loud, in purpose to piss the girl off.

" HANOUSHI ! " Kagome squealed and covered his mouth with her hand.

Hanoushi stumbled back and pushed Kagome's hand out of the way. " At least be a nice hostess and let me in. " he replied, smirking.

Kagome planted her hands on her hips. " Why should I ? "

" If you don't, I'll break in. " For some reason, Kagome believed him. " Through my bedroom window ? " she asked simply.

Hanoushi raised his eyebrows, " How'd you know ? "

Kagome bit her lip, " Everybody does that. " she turned away, her eyes flashing with guilt.

There was a moment of silence between the two before Kagome finally sighed in defeat, having a feeling Hanoushi was not going to give up. If this was the person Kagome suspected to be, there was definitely no way she could win. " Fine. Come in. BUT ONLY FOR A MINUTE ! I'll say we're doing a project together. "

Hanoushi smiled victoriously, and Kagome looked away quickly. She couldn't stand his smile .. she couldn't stand anything he did. It was too much of .. of _a copy_. Kagome quickly unlocked the door and slipped in quietly. Hanoushi raised his eyebrows but quietly followed her lead. Kagome tiptoed upstairs but froze halfway at the sound of her mother's voice.

" Kagome, dear, is that you ? " a concerned voice called out.

" Yes, _mom, _" Kagome rolled her eyes and noticed Hanoushi smirk.

" Oh, whose that with you ? A friend ? " Her mom quickly stiffened when she laid her eyes on Hanoushi.

Kagome bit her lip. Oops. She forgot he was a boy. Also, she didn't announce her arrival, like she always does. Or maybe it was also how Hanoushi dressed. He wore a black denim jacket, a little big for his size, a red 'Scram' t-shirt, and dark red baggy khakis with a chain hanging on the side. Besides that, he didn't look like a goodie-goodie always getting straight A's. Even though this could be the possibilities why Mrs. Higurashi was all of a sudden so uncomfortable, she didn't show it. Instead, her frozen expression was replaced by a warm one. " Well are you going to stand there all day, Kagome ? Introduce me to this handsome boy ! "

Instantly, both Kagome and Hanoushi blushed. He turned away, 'tch'-ing. Mrs. Higurashi raised an eyebrow and looked at Kagome, who refused to meet her mother's gaze. " This is Hanoushi, mom. He's here to do a project. " Kagome quickly grabbed Hanoushi's arm and rushed upstairs before her mom could respond.

When they reached upstairs, Kagome slammed the door and leaned on it. Sighing in relief, she noticed Hanoushi looking at her strangely. Kagome gave a shaky laugh, " Sorry, she's kinda annoying sometimes. "

Hanoushi snorted, shrugged then looked at her room. " Why is your room so .. so .. PINK ! " Hanoushi shuddered and plopped on her bed, sticking his feet on her pillow.

Kagome smiled but frowned when she noticed his position. " Hey, hey, HEY ! FEET .. OFF my bed ! " Kagome quickly pushed Hanoushi off, causing him to fall off with a yelp. Kagome couldn't help but smile.

" Yes_, mom, _" Hanoushi mimicked Kagome from downstairs as he struggled to get back up. Kagome blushed and threw a pillow at him.

" SHUT UP ! "

" Sorry mom ! I won't do it again ! " Hanoushi jumped away from her and dropped onto his knees.

Kagome laughed but froze when Hanoushi gave a fake pout and put on the most resisting puppy dog eyes ever. That was just TOO much.

" UP BOY ! " Kagome ordered and jerked a surprise Hanoushi up.

" HEY ! What's the big idea ? " he demanded, jerking his hand back.

" I said you could stay a _few minutes, _not _all night_. OUT YOU GO ! " Kagome insisted, pushing him out the window.

" O-out the window ? Are you crazy, wench ? " Hanoushi yelled, and Kagome quickly backed away.

" Sorry, " Kagome bit her lip and dragged him downstairs.

Kagome was still pushing him when her mom appeared from the kitchen, wiping her hands on her apron. " Finished already ? Well, Hanoushi, is it ? Won't you stay for dinner ? "

" YEAH I KNOW, KAGOME ! " Hanoushi rolled his eyes as Kagome rolled hers.

" No _mom_, Hanoushi must be going now. NOW ! " Kagome gave him a big shove out the door, and he stumbled out.

" You .. " his insult was disclosed by a door slamming. Kagome heaved a sigh and walked into the kitchen.

As she arrived, her mother gave her a strange stare. " What ? " Kagome asked, getting nervous.

" You mean you don't see it, Kagome ? " Her mother asked, surprised.

" Yeah mom, I know he doesn't look like a teacher's pet and all, but he's okay when you get to know him. " Kagome said without thinking. Then she cocked an eyebrow. _Did I just say he was ' okay ' ?_

" Kagome, it's not that. It's just, when I first looked at him. He reminded me of .. " Mrs. Higurashi quickly stopped herself. " Nevermind. Just my imagination. Call your brother Souta will you ? He's probably in his room. " Mrs. Higurashi quickly turned around and peeked inside the stove.

Kagome sat there, stunned. _W-what did her mother say ? _

_He reminded me of .. _and from the looks of it, Kagome could finish the sentence. So it wasn't her imagination. This is not true. But it _can't _be true.

_That's it. _Kagome thought as she helped her mom set up the table._ I can't see Hanoushi anymore._

---

**A/N :** I'm not saying Inuyasha is completely outta the picture alright ; )


	4. The Return

**Disclaimer Notice **: Again, Hanoushi is mine but everybody else isn't. – sob –

---

Kagome groaned as the sound of a bell rang through her ears. She fumbled to shut her alarm clock off, but fell out of bed instead.

" Oomph ! " Kagome grunted as pain shot up her rear end. She could tell right away it was going to be a bad day.

Kagome reluctantly got up and went inside the bathroom to freshen up. As she walked past her desk, a piece of paper caught her eye. She stopped by it and picked it up.

_Stupid girl,_

_ You have my belt chain somewhere. I must've dropped it when you pushed me out. I couldn't find it, so you must've hidden it. Better give it back, or I'll have to come back. You'd like that wouldn't you. _

_ Hanoushi_

Kagome winced at the familiar tinge in her stomach as she read it. Kagome sighed and dropped the letter. _Better start looking for his stupid chain .._

Kagome was about to start under her bed, when a thought occurred her. _But I'm not suppose to see him anymore .. _

Kagome groaned as she dropped herself down onto the floor. _How am I _not_ gonna see him if I have to return his stupid chain ? _Kagome rubbed her temples as her body became tired all of a sudden. _I'll just drop it off at his desk .._

Kagome got up and got herself ready for school. After she was ready, she rushed downstairs, realizing she forgot to look for Hanoushi's belt chain. She quickly searched around her room, but it was nowhere to be found.

" Darn .. " she muttered as she glanced at her alarm clock.

Quickly, Kagome rushed downstairs and stopped when she saw something shiny. She reached under her stairs and found Hanoushi's chain. She quickly snatched it up, stuffed it inside her backpack and rushed out of her house.

_Great, I'm late. Sensei Tatako will kill me. Why do you have to have _her_ FIRST PERIOD today ? Oh no, and yesterday I left without telling her too ! Argh .._

Kagome quickly bolted through her school doors. The halls were almost empty except for the scurrying of late classmates. Kagome sighed as she rushed upstairs to her first class. _I am SO dead .._

Kagome broke through her classroom and held her breath. The class all looked up at her, and Sensei Tatako gave her a deadly glare. Kagome gave a timid smile and quickly trudged to her desk. She dropped her things onto her desk as Sensei Tatako continued her lecture.

" As I was saying, _before Miss Kagome rudely interrupted_, was that you can spell Pangea either P-A-N-G-E-A or P-A-N-G-A-E-A. You all should know this by now. " Sensei Tatako rolled her eyes at the boy that asked her.

The boys snickered and Kagome sighed and slumped in her seat. Sensei Tatako then continued her lesson about prepositional phrases, and Kagome closed her eyes. The moment she sat down, she heard a faint tapping near her. Choosing to ignore it, Kagome tried to get some sleep.

But soon, she heard the tapping again, this time more louder and more impatient. Kagome cracked an eye open and glanced beside her. She could see Yuka gazing at Kagome strangely. Kagome quickly shifted her gaze at the boy in front of her. Hanoushi was giving her a dry stare and put out his right hand to her. Kagome peered at it, confused. She opened her mouth to say something but a voice interrupted her.

" Miss Kagome, and Mister Hanoushi, " Sensei Tatako's voice shot out at them like daggers. Kagome and Hanoushi groaned and turned to her. " You two already left without telling me yesterday, without finishing your assignment. If you interrupt again, you will have to stay afterschool, with a much, much more than what you got yesterday. " With that, the class 'ooh'-ed and 'Oh'-ed.

Kagome blushed profusely, but Hanoushi just rolled his eyes. Then the two turned to Sensei Tatako to listen to her babble on.

A few minutes past, and Kagome heard the tapping again. Kagome clenched her teeth as she peered at Hanoushi at the corner of her eye. Yuka was still looking at the two, but tried her best to look away. She looked at Hanoushi, then at Kagome, her eyes confused. Hanoushi ignored Yuka, and looked at Kagome urgently, sticking out his right hand. Kagome shook her fast and motioned to give his chain back to him later. Hanoushi's brows furrowed and leaned forward, " What ? " he whispered.

" I'll give it to you later ! " Kagome mouthed, but Hanoushi squinted at her.

Kagome emitted a growl and leaned close to Hanoushi, " I said, I'LL GIVE IT TO YOU .. "

" MISS KAGOME AND MISTER HANOUSHI ! " a angered teacher boomed out at the two.

Quickly, they jerked away from each other and sat up stiffly. All the students turned to look at them, their gazes questioning. Kagome blushed and closed her eyes as Sensei Tatako walked up to the two. She stood between them and tapped her toe. Kagome groaned as Hanoushi looked up at Sensei Tatako innocently. But that only made Sensei glare.

" Mister Hanoushi. It is obvious you and Miss Kagome have a problem containing your behavior in class. I believe a seat change will do it. Up, Kagome. " Sensei Tatako motioned Kagome to stand up. " You will sit in the empty seat behind Mister Houjou. "

Gasps and giggles quickly erupted in the classroom. Everybody in the school knew the Houjou had a huge crush on Kagome, and now Kagome has to sit right behindhim. With her best blank expression, Kagome picked up her stuff and walked to the seat behind Houjou, while trying her best to ignore the blush and grin on Houjou's face.

Kagome plopped down in her seat, sighing. She glanced at Hanoushi, whose nostrils were flaring. He looked pissed off and Kagome just stuck her tongue out at him. She then turned back to the front and was surprised to see Houjou's facing her. He gave her a confused look then quickly smiled. Kagome smiled weakly back then looked at her lap. _Great, now people think there's something going on between me and Hanoushi. I _knew_ this was going to be a bad day .._

The period wore on, as Kagome ignored Hanoushi's glances at her. The bell finally rang for lunch, and Kagome breathed a sigh of relief. She could not stand another moment sitting behind Houjou, who kept throwing her cutey-pie smiles. Yuck ..

Kagome quickly got up before Houjou could strike a conversation with her. " Bye Houjou. " She said politely, before rushing out of the classroom.

When Kagome reached the cafeteria, Kagome scanned for her friends. Suddenly, she heard a loud burst of laughter in the line, and Kagome smiled. _There they are .. _

Kagome went up to them with her tray, as Ayumi quickly let her cut in. Kagome could hear the grumbles and protests behind her but she chose to ignore it. " So, anything new happening ? "

Kagome was surprised when her friends stared at her like she was crazy. Eri finally blurted it out, " WHAT ? ANYTHING NEW ? We should be the ones asking YOU ! "

Kagome raised her eyebrows and pointed at herself, " M-me ? "

" Yeah, yeah ! " Eri rolled her eyes. Yuka nodded, " That's right Kagome. Don't think I didn't catch the looks you and Hanoushi kept throwing at each other. I KNOW there must be something going on .. "

Kagome opened her mouth to protest but Ayumi cut in, " Oh, that poor boy ! Houjou must be heartbroken ! His Kagome, is now, officially, hooked on to another man ! "

Her three friends laughed, and Kagome couldn't help her blush. " I d-don't know what you guys are talking about. " Kagome stammered pathetically.

" Then what was it with you and that cute boy, Hanoushi then ? " Ayumi teased, as Yuka and Eri wiggled their eyebrows.

Kagome blushed as they laughed at her expression, " Nothing ! He just wanted his belt chain back. H-he left it in my house yesterday and I just .. "

" WHAT ?! " Her three friends exploded, and people in the line turned to stare.

" He .. he went to your HOUSE ? " Eri whispered frantically, which wasn't a whisper at all.

Kagome groaned when she realized what she had just said. _Oops .._

" Don't try to escape, Kagome. We heard you loud and clear. So WHAT was he doing at your HOUSE ? You won't even let HOUJOU come to your house ! What's up with .. "

" NEXT ! " The lunchlady bellowed and Kagome quickly slid her tray up. Squishy mash potatoes dropped onto her plate messily, but Kagome didn't care. She just HAD to get out of here ..

Quickly, she ran to her lunch table she normally sat with her friends. Her friends were close behind her, and dropped their plates down at the same time. Kagome groaned as she bowed her head low onto her plate, pretending to eat.

After a few moments of waiting, Ayumi spoke, " Kagome, you can't hide it from us, we know you're up to something ! "

Kagome sighed as she sat up, " Honestly, Ayumi. There isn'tIf there was, I'd tell you guys, wouldn't I ? "

Her three friends suddenly looked guilty, and Kagome breathed a sigh of relief as they shrugged and sat down. After a few minutes of eating, the lunch doors swung open. A mob of people walked in, giggling and laughing. Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi looked up but Kagome kept on eating. She had a feeling she knew who the center of attention was. The crowd bustled in, sitting down at the end of the girls' table. The three stared in curiosity, as the mixture of boys and girls, sat down.

In the middle, was a dark haired boy, with deep brown eyes. His face was scrunched up in annoyance, as he tried to get comfortable with at least three people hovering over his shoulder. It seemed that they were teasing him about something. And Kagome blushed. It was about the thing in class that happened between them. BUT THERE WAS NOTHING GOING ON !

Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi quickly scooted over to the group, trying to pick up their conversation.

" Hey man, there was DEFINITLY something going on between you and Kagome ! But I don't blame you man, she's hot ! " one of the guys said, as the rest burst into laughter.

Kagome snuck a glance at the crowd, and groaned when she saw Houjou was one of them.

Hanoushi clenched his teeth as he trained his eyes on his plate. " I'm telling you, there is nothing going on. "

Eri's loud mouth suddenly took over her, " That's what Kagome said. But if that was true, how come you were at her house yesterday ? "

The crowd gasped, as Kagome and Hanoushi both blushed. Kagome closed her eyes when she saw Houjou pale up and Hanoushi glare at her. The crowd ' ooh ' ed and ' ahh ' ed as they noticed the two's reaction. Finally Hanoushi stood up. The crowd quieted down, and watched him curiously. " You guys are _impossible. _" Then, throwing a venomous glare at the group, he stomped out of the cafeteria.

_Great, now they're gonna pester ME. _Quickly, Kagome got up before they could advance on her. Without saying a word, she left her tray and ran out of the cafeteria.

" Hey Houjou, do something! Your girl's running off with another man! " a voice shouted, as the others went into hysterics. Houjou just blushed and smiled weakly.

When Kagome was out and safe from the evil mob, she leaned against the wall and sighed. " This was getting nerve racking. "

" You're telling me. And I just came. " A voice interrupted her.

Kagome opened her eyes and jerked towards the voice. Planting her hands on her hips, she glared at the owner, " It's all your fault you know ! "

Hanoushi stepped up to her from behind the wall and pointed at himself, " ME ?! How is it MY fault ?! "

Kagome rolled her eyes. " If you waited till lunch I could've given you then chain, since you got me in so much trouble, I'll be keeping that chain ! " Kagome stuck her tongue out, turned around and stomped away.

" H-hey .. Hey ! You can't do that ! Come back here woman ! " Hanoushi's cries were drowned out as Kagome trudged out the school doors.

When Kagome was far enough from the school, Kagome walked behind a tree and sat down at its trunk. Sighing, Kagome rubbed her eyes. " Stupid school. They just don't get it, do they ? Hanoushi and I have NOTHING in common .. "

_Or do you ?_

That stupid question popped into her head again as Kagome whacked herself. Sighing, Kagome closed her eyes and placed her head back against the tree. " He's just not .. _Inuyasha_. " Kagome whispered, as she felt her tears form.

" Whose Inuyasha ? " Kagome jumped at the voice and quickly scrambled up.

Hanoushi was right behind the tree but Kagome could see he wasn't playing when he asked that question. His eyes were questioning, and his face was confused. Kagome blushed as she backed away from him. " Don't DO that Hanoushi ! I TOLD YOU BEFORE ! "

" Who is Inuyasha ? " Hanoushi ignored her, askng the question more forcefully.

" Why ?! " Kagome spat as she backed away more.

" I .. just WANNAKNOW ! " Hanoushi said all in a rush.

" No ! " Kagome yelled, and Hanoushi looked up at her with angry eyes.

" Why can't you tell me who he is ?! What's the big deal ? " Hanoushi demanded suspiciously, as he stepped towards her.

" I have to go, Hanoushi. See you in class. " Kagome quickly said and bolted past him. Before Hanoushi could respond, Kagome was already rushing through the school doors.

_For once .. can't you be someone else ? Not .. him ? _Kagome wondered, as her eyes stung with her tears. Rushing into her next class, Kagome dared not to think of Hanoushi again.

---------------------------------------

Kagome stuffed her head into her pillow, a sigh escaping her throat. It was a long time before she could really feel the softness of her pillow. Those past days, her mind was flooded with disturbing thoughts, and she never had the time to enjoy the comfy ness of her bed. She burrowed her head and sighed again. She was about to drift off to sleep when ..

" Where is it ? " A voice gruffly called out to her.

Kagome jumped up, her eyes widened. Her heart pounded when she saw the shadow on her window ledge.

_Just like before .._

But instead of the long silver hair standing out from the silhouette, Kagome saw the short black hair of the arrogant boy sitting next to her in the next row.

" H-Hanoushi .. what are you doing here ? " Kagome stuttered, as she quickly regained her posture.

" Getting my chain back, what you think ? It's my best one and YOU have to have it. " Hanoushi jumped in, ignoring the tinge of pain in Kagome's eyes. " Okay, where is it ? "

Kagome couldn't take it. She snapped. " You break into my house, through my window just to get your STUPID chain back?! What if I was changing and you came in huh?! " Kagome demanded, as she advanced on a surprised Hanoushi.

" HEY ! " Hanoushi yelled back, stepping towards her. By that time, their faces were inches apart. " You should learn NOT go open your windows at night anyways! "

Kagome bit her tongue and scrunched her face up at him. " You disgust me. "

Hanoushi backed away, his face awed. " Me .. disgust YOU ? " Then his face shifted to a smirk as he crossed his arms. " I think you got it wrong. It's the other way around. "

" AUGH ! HERE, TAKE YOUR STUPID CHAIN ! " Kagome picked up her backpack next to her bed, and recklessly poured all the contents out. She noticed a shiny silver chain and picked it up. Throwing it carelessly at Hanoushi, Kagome threw her arms in the air. " HAPPY NOW ? "

Kagome's breath was heavy, as she waited to Hanoushi to smirk and insult her. Strangely, he did none of them. Instead, his eyes were lost on an object on the floor. Kagome stared at him, lowering her arms. " What ? "

Hanoushi didn't answer but continued to stare. Kagome rolled her eyes and followed his gaze. Then she gasped.

Quickly, Kagome picked up the torn photo on the floor. _It just had to be lying upwards, didn't it ? _Kagome quickly fumbled to put it somewhere, but was stopped short by Hanoushi's arm.

" That photo. Let me see that photo. " Kagome's eyes widened at the seriousness in his voice.

" Why ? " Kagome bit her lip as she tried to step away, " Y-you can't have it. "

" I don't want it ! " Hanoushi barked, his eyes flashing with frustration, " I just want to see it ! "

" NO ! " Kagome shouted back, as she backed away.

" WHY ?! Because it's the picture of _Inuyasha_ !? " Hanoushi yelled. Kagome stiffened immediately.

_That name .. _Kagome's expression openly expressed itself. Shock, confusion and sadness overwhelmed her pretty features. _How did you know, Hanoushi ? _

Hanoushi was breathing hard as Kagome held her own breath. Silence sounded in Kagome's room, strange awkwardness filling the atmosphere.

Kagome took a shaky breath, " H-how did .. you know, H-Hanoushi ? " Kagome whispered, her voice betraying her emotions.

Hanoushi stood there, his face almost in a shock. Hanoushi slowly squinted, swallowing. " I-I don't know .. "

For the first time in the past week, Kagome felt the hope inside of her fade away. Hanoushi, was truly Inuyasha's reincarnation. There was no doubt. The words, the facial expressions, the hidden knowledge of things .. everything just led to that answer. But Kagome couldn't believe in it. She just couldn't. Stepping forward, Kagome grabbed Hanoushi by the collar. " Tell me, how did you know ?! How the _hell _did you know ?! "

Hanoushi opened his mouth to say something, but he bit back. He shrugged Kagome off, his face frustrated. " I don't know ! I'm telling you ! It just slipped out ! "

" It can't just _slip out, _Hanoushi! You have to think ! There's something deep inside your soul that I need to know about ! I _have _to know ! " Kagome shrieked, as she balled her hands into fists.

" I don't know ! I swear I don't know where it came from ! " Hanoushi's eyes were widened, his composure completely out of place. The frustrated tone in his voice betrayed him, his body lost of all control.

No matter how hard Kagome tried, she knew Hanoushi was telling the truth. But she didn't have the heart to take it in. She just .. didn't want to.

" No .. no .. " Kagome whispered as she dropped helplessly onto the floor. " No .. "

_So it is true. Hanoushi is the reincarnation of Inuyasha. So that means Inuyasha .. _Kagome whimpered as tears fell from her face. " No .. "

Kagome suddenly felt her whole world falling apart. For a moment, Kagome didn't understand why she was living. She had no life, without Inuyasha. Her love. Her _life. _

Hanoushi, helplessly standing in front of Kagome, could only stare at the ground. His face was twisted into frustration and anger. Anger at himself. _How did I know that ? How did I know it was Inuyasha ? Who the HELL is Inuyasha ?! _

Finally, Hanoushi looked at Kagome. Her shoulders were shaking uncontrollably, tears staining her pretty face. Strangely, Hanoushi felt the urge to take her into his arms, and tell her everything was alright. But he couldn't. _I barely know her .. but I have these weird feelings towards her. She .. entices me .. ?_

Slowly and fearfully, Hanoushi walked towards Kagome. He bent down next to her trembling body and hesitantly put his arm around her. Immediately, Kagome fell into his arms, crying her heart out onto his shirt.

Hanoushi's eyes widened, but gradually wrapped his arms around her. It felt so weird to hug her, even though it wasn't. Hanoushi couldn't explain his feelings, but he knew _this_ was the thing to do.

For the next few moments, Hanoushi just held Kagome silently in his arms. Kagome's crying slowly came down to a whimper as she laid her head on Hanoushi's defined chest. Kagome felt the same warmth she felt when she was with Inuyasha, and it pained her incredibly that this was his reincarnation.

_So this is how it feels to be Inuyasha. To be with your love's reincarnation. __Me._Kagome's urge to burst into tears rose in her gut, but she forced it down. Reluctantly, she spoke, " So you don't know who you are, Hanoushi ? "

Hanoushi jolted by her strange question, answered shakily, " No, actually. "

Kagome couldn't help but smile, " You don't know who Inuyasha is, Hanoushi ? "

" No, actually. " he repeated.

" Do you know why you're holding me ? "

Automatically he said, " No, actually. "

Kagome grinned, and sniffed away her tears. Reluctantly, she pulled away from Hanoushi. She kept her head low, but she didn't move away from him. Hanoushi sat there in front of her, unsure of what to do. That's when something took over him. Bending to Kagome, his lips made contact with hers. Kagome's eyes widened at the touch of another's lips, but something told her to stay.

So for the next few seconds, the two who didn't even know each other, kissed.

Suddenly, Hanoushi realized what he was doing, and quickly pulled away. His eyes were wide, and his expression was bewildered. " Kagome .. I'm .. I'm .. "

Kagome sighed and placed a finger on his lips. " Don't say it. I don't even know _why_ I let you. " Then, Kagome looked into his eyes.

For a moment, she was lost in them. They were deep brown, so deep that it seemed to mesmerize her. Exactly how Inuyasha did it. Kagome absentmindly let her hand run through his thick black hair, and Hanoushi didn't flinch. " Hanoushi, " Kagome whispered, her lips curling into a smile.

Smiling, Hanoushi pulled a surprise Kagome into his arms and embraced her. Kagome let out a squeak but slowly wrapped her arms around him. This may not be Inuyasha, but it's close enough. The thought of Inuyasha gone pained Kagome, but she knew she had to move on. No matter how long it takes. Ignoring the screaming of her heart, Kagome buried her head into Hanoushi's shoulder.

" Thank you, Hanoushi. "

" Um, you're .. welcome ? "

Kagome grinned as she placed her cheek on his shoulder. _I wonder what the kids at school would say .._

Suddenly, a loud thump outside caused the two to jerk apart. Kagome's eyes narrowed as the wind began to howl outside. Hanoushi furrowed his brow and stood up, with Kagome standing up after him. " What was that ? "

" I don't know. " Kagome murmured, as she reached under her desk to pick up her bow and arrows. She smiled slightly. They were still with her. Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, Kagome quickly swung the case over her shoulder and tightened her grip on the bow. Hanoushi looked at her, his face filled with alarm. " W-what are THOSE for ?! "

Kagome grinned, " Protection. " That only caused Hanoushi to widen his eyes more.

Kagome placed a reassuring hand on his arm, " Don't worry. This is not for you. Besides, the Inuyasha I know, would not be afraid of a little sound outside. " Hanoushi just looked at her like she was crazy.

" What does Inuyasha have to do with this ? "

Kagome's opened her mouth to reply, but grabbed him by the arm instead. " I'll explain everything later. Lets go ! "

Kagome pulled Hanoushi outside and tried to follow the sound that made the noise. But all she could hear, was the howling of the wind. The wind blew furiously around them, causing it difficult to see properly. Hanoushi squinted and tried to brush his hair out of the way. " I think it came from there ! " Hanoushi squinted as he pointed towards the shrine.

Kagome's stomach did a flip flop and grabbed onto Hanoushi's hand. " Shall we ? "

" Huh ? " Hanoushi squinted at her and leaned forward. Kagome shook her head and ran inside the shrine with him.

Inside, there was nothing but silence. Hanoushi closed the doors behind them, letting them hear better without the wind. Darkness filled the empty shrine, as Kagome notched an arrow into her bow. She cautiously looked around, trying to sense any evil auras. Stepping carefully to the well, Kagome bit her lip.

Then she tripped.

Kagome let out a cry as she tripped over something big and soft. " B-Buyo ? " she called as she felt flat on her face. " Oomph ! "

" Kagome ! " Hanoushi cried as he stepped towards her.

Kagome groaned and tried to get up. She placed her hand onto the ground to push herself up, but her hand felt something soft. Squinting to see, Kagome saw something that made her heart stop. _It's impossible. It couldn't be .._

Kagome gasped as she quickly scrambled up. Hanoushi froze in his tracks as he followed Kagome's gaze. Even in the dark, they could see there was a figure lying on the floor. Hanoushi stepped forward, but stepped into something warm. Something wet. Quickly, he jerked his foot back, then peered at his shoe.

" Blood. " he whispered. Kagome's eyes widened as she bent next to the figure.

Confusion took over Kagome, as she eyed the figure. _This can't be. There was no way. _Kagome's mind raced as she touched the soft figure. She swept her hand quickly over it, and felt a familiar material. Kagome gasped. The same material, she felt when she traveled on his back. The same material that she felt, when they embraced. The same material, Kagome touched to remove when she had to tend his wounds. _His _haori's material.

But everything became clear, when something shiny caught Kagome's eye.

_A piece of silver hair. _

" Inuyasha. " she whispered.


	5. The Return of Another

Kagome bit her lip as her eyes automatically gazed upon the motionless figure on her bed. The untamed hanyou laid, unmoving, his haori teared and bloodied, sticking to his sweaty body. Kagome turned away, trying to ignore the hanyou's defined chest and modest abs showing evidently through his kimono. Kagome flinched as Inuyasha's brows furrowed and his face contorted with pain. But Kagome dared not to move. On the other side of the bed, sat a Hanoushi. The supposed reincarnation of Inuyasha. But how can this be ?

Kagome turned to Inuyasha's restless body and laid her hand over his sweaty forehead, his bangs embedded with beads of blood. Kagome's eyes watered as she felt her lips quivered. _Why Inuyasha ? Why have you come back ? Why bring all our memories together ? _Kagome's eyes fell dramatically as her eyes shifted to the boy sitting next to her bed. The boy she was _about _to fall in love with. Not entirely love, but it was a start. Now everything was confusing and back to square one.

Inuyasha groaned and Kagome's eyes widened. Quickly she picked up the wet cloth on her drawer and dabbed it on his forehead. Kagome bit her lip as she watched Inuyasha's face scrunch up with pain. But she did not stop. Slowly and gently, Kagome kept on wiping away the blood smeared on the hanyou's face, everything else the world disappearing behind her.

Hanoushi watched sadly as he watched Kagome pay such attention to this Inuyasha. Jealousy and hate poured into the pit of stomach for the hanyou, taking away all of his Kagome's precious time. Hanoushi froze. _D-did I just say .. **my **Kagome ? _

Kagome stood up and squeezed the cloth into a bowl of blood water. Hanoushi watched as Kagome's eyes watered, his face confused and in pain. _The poor girl. It's like I can feel her pain. It's like .. I know how much pain she was in with this guy. With this Inuyasha. Am I supposedly related to him ? _

Questions whirled around Hanoushi, as the awkward silenced dragged itself on. Kagome sat back down, her eyes dull and emotionless. Automatically, her eyes softened as she laid it on the hanyou's pained expression. Absentmindly, Kagome reached to his head and stroked his long, messy silver hair. Instantly, tears rolled down her cheek, as Kagome's lips escaped a sob.

Hanoushi quickly looked up from his lap onto the girl that he cared deeply for. Kagome held her hand over her mouth, and her eyes crinkled with sadness. Tears dribbled down her flushed cheeks, as Hanoushi watched her shoulders tremble with grief.

_Kagome really cares for this Inuyasha. There's full love in her eyes .. that I wish was on me instead .. _Hanoushi's eyes narrowed at the boy on the bed, the envy and hate rolling up into his eyes. _He has taken away the girl's heart away from me and has brought all this pain to her. He doesn't deserve such beauty and happiness. _

Hate began to take over the jealousy as Hanoushi rolled his hands into a fist. His expression darkening each time Kagome's fell.

" Kagome, " Hanoushi finally spoke, his teeth clenched evidently.

Kagome snapped her head up, as if surprised he was still here. Since it has been four hours. " Y-yes, Inuy .. " Kagome let her mouth slip into a ' O ' then stammer the rest of her sentence, " .. H-Hanoushi ? What is it ? "

Hanoushi's eyes widened with pain and sadness. _So this is all I am to her. A copy of the boy on this bed. Is it possible that Kagome loves him ? _Hanoushi's jaw dropped slightly as determination struck his handsome face. _Hell no. I won't let it happen. _

" Kagome, why is it that you care so much for this .. " Hanoushi crinkled up his nose. " For this .. _Inuyasha_ ? He looks like a beast. Nothing compared to your radiance and .. "

" _Beast _? " Kagome demanded, her teeth seething with sudden anger. Hanoushi's eyes widened as he watched Kagome, for the first time, lose herself.

Kagome threw the cloth down to the floor, her eyes narrowing with anger. " Beast, did you say Hanoushi ? A beast that has protected me in every way possible, even risking his own life ! A beast that has been an inspiration in my life, that nobody can change. A _' beast '_ whom I care for and lo .. " Kagome cut off, gasping.

Hanoushi's eyes widened, as his lips drew a thin line. " What did you say ? "

Kagome gave him a cold stare, as she quickly returned to the minding of Inuyasha. " Nothing. " she mumbled, her eyes filled with obvious guilt.

" Kagome ! " Hanoushi shot up and reached over her. " You don't deserve this man ! He has done nothing but give you pain that you, Kagome, do not deserve ! Damn you that you could even _think _of comparing yourself to him ! You're beautiful and wonderful in so many ways ! Can't you see that you're just wasting you life with somebody who .. who .. whose not even _human ? _" Hanoushi's voice was rough but there was a slight quiver in it that Kagome did not dare to miss.

Kagome then shot up after him, her eyes burning with fiery. " How dare you say all this trash ? Inuyasha deserves me more than anybody can ! _I _am the fool who does not deserve him ! He is great beyond anybody, somebody that _cannot _just replace by mere words about our past ! Yes, we've faced many pain, insults and heartbreaks, " Kagome grabbed Hanoushi's shoulders, shaking them slightly. " But that doesn't matter, Hanoushi ! This is _now_, and we can overcome those things ! Can't you see that, Hanoushi ? " Kagome cried, tears running down her face.

Hanoushi stiffened at Kagome's touch, even though it was not the way he wanted it to be. He took a deep breath, his voice shaking like mad, " So you do not love me ? "

Kagome jumped back, her eyes widening. _Did Hanoushi think I loved him all this time ? I cannot love anybody besides Inuyasha. C-can't he see that ? _

Kagome lowered her eyes, backing away from Hanoushi. " Hanoushi, you must've mistakened all this time .. " Kagome drew a breath, as tears continued to flow. More rapidly now, as Kagome took another deep breath. " I love him. " she whispered.

That was the last straw. Hanoushi ran. Ran away from everything. Ran away from the shame and reject towering over Kagome's dark room. Kagome's guilty dark room.

===

" K-Kagome ? " a hoarse, weak voice sounded next to Kagome's trembling body.

Reluctantly, Kagome turned away from the opened door and onto the cautious figure on her bed. Two set of fierce amber eyes stared back at her, his barely audible voice laced with concern and curiosity.

Kagome flew by Inuyasha's side, her hands grasping his. " Inuyasha ! You are alive .. " Tears rolled down Kagome, as her lips broke into a smile.

Inuyasha gazed at the girl beside him tenderly. Never had he felt so strong, even though every muscle in him screamed in pain. " No shit, wench. "

Forgetting all about her worries, Kagome's hands flew around Inuyasha's neck. " Oh Inuyasha ! I was so worried ! I thought you were .. " Kagome buried her face in his shoulder and sighed. " Dead. "

Inuyasha gave a surprised grunt as he tried to push himself up. " Dead ? Why the hell would I be dead ? " Inuyasha winced as he collapsed his body against Kagome's wall.

Kagome guiltily looked up, her face filled with confusion and regret. " I met .. your reincarnation, Inuyasha. "

Inuyasha's eyes widened, and for a second, all his pains were gone. " What ?! "

" I met your reincarnation, Inuyasha. I know it was not a vision, because I saw him in every way I saw you. Nobody could do that, not even .. Houjou. " Kagome smiled as Inuyasha's face twisted in disgust at the name of Hobo .. or something.

In a surprising gentle voice, Inuyasha spoke. " Kagome, what the hell are you talking about ? I was never dead. I was at Feudal Japan, finding every way I could to get back. " Okay, maybe not gentle.

" What do you mean ? What happened to the well, Inuyasha ? " Kagome asked, fear escaping from her voice.

Sheepishly, Inuyasha gazed at Kagome's worried face. " I accidentally sealed the well, Kagome. "

" B-but .. why ? " Kagome whispered, her voice barely heard. But Inuyasha heard.

" It was a mistake, Kagome ! " Inuyasha quickly cried, wincing at the pain that suddenly returned. " I was so pissed that you left, I thought .. I thought .. " Inuyasha's softened as he sighed, " I thought .. I'd never see you again. "

Kagome looked up at him, her face so beautiful and radiant, Inuyasha had to grin. " In my fury, I took it out on the .. um .. well. Which was smart of me, because it sealed. But .. I unsealed it. With a help from a friend. "

" Who, Inuyasha ? " Kagome asked, as her smile returned, her head falling onto the hanyou's chest.

Inuyasha's arms circled Kagome and pulled her into a warm embrace. As Kagome's question lingered in his mind, the hanyou's facial expression dropped dramatically. Kagome noticed and pulled her head up to his. " What's the matter Inuyasha ? "

" Kikyou, " Inuyasha mumbled, as he closed his eyes. But that didn't stop the feeling of Kagome instantly stiffen up. " Kikyou helped me get back to you. "

" W-what ? " Kagome demanded, as she suddenly pulled away from Inuyasha. " K-Kikyou helped you ? B-but .. why ?! "

Inuyasha looked at Kagome, his expression pained and reluctant. But Kagome needed to know. Pressing on, Kagome pushed Inuyasha to answer her. " Why Inuyasha ? Why ?! Tell me _why _! " Kagome then squeezed Inuyasha, causing him to wince. " Did she do this to you ? Did she hurt you ? Tell me _why _Inuyasha ! "

" The only way to see you one last time was to give up my life, Kagome. " Inuyasha said softly, his voice filling with pain and sorrow. " And I took that deal. "

===

" What !? " Kagome spat, as she shakily rose to her feet. " _What did you say ?!_ "

" Kagome, tonight .. will be last night I can see you .. ever again. The only person who can unseal the well was Kikyou. And after I see you .. I have to go back, Kagome. " Inuyasha's voice getting softer and softer, " I have to go to hell. "

" NO ! " Kagome gasped, as she stumbled backwards, tripping over her chair.

" Kagome ! " Inuyasha cried, as he winced at the pain in his abdomen. " Don't do this to me, Kagome ! "

" You can't die, Inuyasha ! I can't allow it ! " Kagome burst into furious tears as she rummaged through her drawer. Pulling out a bow and arrow, Kagome grasped them to her chest. " I'll kill Kikyou ! Then she cannot take you to .. "

" KILL KIKYOU ? " Inuyasha shrieked, causing Kagome to back away. " You _can't _kill Kikyou, Kagome ! "

" WHY NOT !? " Kagome demanded, her voice shaking with fear and anger.

" Because .. " Inuyasha stuttered, trying to find the right words. " She is _the one I love ! _"

Kagome froze. Her white knuckles, clenching around the bow and arrows released itself. Dropping the weapons, Kagome backed away, her eyes wide and pained. " W-what .. ? "

Inuyasha looked up at her, his face regretful and pained. " Y-you can't go against her Kagome. You'll .. die. And I can't let that happen. And .. I .. love .. _Kikyou_" Inuyasha closed his eyes, uncapable to see Kagome's hurt expression.

" No .. " Kagome whispered, as her knees gave way and she dropped to the ground helplessly.

Inuyasha watched painfully as he squeezed his eyes shut. _I love **you, **Kagome. I know I wouldn't be able to live a life without you, so I knew I had to see you one last time. What's the point of living when you can't be with the one you** love** ? I'm sorry, Kagome. You can't go up against Kikyou, she's too powerful for you. Can't you see that ? Oh, you stubborn wench .. _

" Then why did you .. come to see me ? " Kagome whispered, her voice cracking.

" Because .. " Inuyasha swallowed, as he leaned his head against her wall. " I made a promise to you that I'd protect you. And I had to see if I fulfilled that promise. And I did. " Inuyasha whispered, as he looked painfully at his lap.

" NO ! " Kagome cried. Shooting up from the ground, Kagome fled from her room.

" Kagome ! No ! " Inuyasha cried, as he desperately tried to get up. " Kagome, come back ! Come back ! "

Kagome burst through her house, tears blurring her vision. _Oh Inuyasha ! How can I be so stupid and thought **once **that he'd ever love me ? If Kikyou is out there, she'll always be the one Inuyasha looks at. He'll never love me. Why must you come back, Inuyasha ? Why bring all the terrible memories that we shared, that make my heart yearn for yours ? Why did you have to lay the burden back on my shoulders, Inuyasha ? _

" Ah ! " Kagome cried as her shoe made contact with a rock. Falling at full speed, Kagome plummeted to the cement ground.

Kagome grimaced, as she waited for the sensational burning to meet her when she hit. But it didn't.

A strong pair of arms lifted her up, just inches away from the cement. Kagome stumbled up, falling into the stranger's arms.

" Oh, I'm so sorry .. " Kagome began but was yanked into a tight embrace, muffling her words. " Excuse me .. "

" Kagome .. you don't need him. " a familiar husky voice rang into her ears. Pain and defeat showed obviously in his voice, and Kagome's eyes widened. " Hanoushi .. "

" Kagome, I know your heart belongs to someone else. And I know I would never meet up to that Inuyasha of yours. I know your love together is too great to compete .. "

" You are wrong, Hanoushi. " Kagome whimpered, as she buried her tear-stained face into his chest. " There was never .. _never .. _any _love. _I was a blind fool to see that his heart belonged to nobody but his _real _love. " Kagome let out a cry, as the reality hit her like a sledge hammer over her head.

Tightening his embrace, Hanoushi buried his face into Kagome's raven black hair. Her sweet tangy scent reached his nostrils and he inhaled deeply. Kagome let out a sob, as it reminded her so much of the one she loved. Not the man she was holding. But the one she would _never _hold again.

" It's okay, Kagome. I'm here .. " Hanoushi reassured softly, as he pulled Kagome closer to his body.

===

" Kagome .. " Inuyasha gritted his teeth as rolled painfully off the Kagome's bed.

Falling onto the floor, Inuyasha shut his eyes, trying to shut out the pain radiating in his body. _Why did Kikyou have to beat me so hard. It wasn't my fault I turned into the youkai inside of me. I just .. wanted her to unseal the well. I didn't want to go to hell. The hell with hell, I have better things to do than waste my life staring at nothing but darkness. I could be .. with Kagome. _

At the thought of her name, Inuyasha pulled himself up and limped downstairs. The pain was excruciating but he was a demon, and he wasn't going to give up just because of being a little sore.

As Inuyasha limped painfully outside, he pulled out his Tetsusaiga as a cane. As he dragged himself outside, he picked up Kagome's sweet scent. The scent he loved so much. The scent he would inhale anytime. The scent he _missed. _

Inuyasha got closer to closer to Kagome's scent, as guilt and anger at himself builded up in his body. _It's all my fault she's hurting. I'm always the one making her cry. I'm always the one making her life so much harder. _Suddenly, Inuyasha stopped walking. _She doesn't deserve me. She can be so much better without me. Even with Houjou .. hey, I said his name right. _

Suddenly, Inuyasha heard two voices appear from the direction of Kagome's scent. Quickly, Inuyasha flew behind a nearby tree, that towered over the Higurashi home. Inuyasha sucked in his breath, trying to control the cries of pain. Inuyasha peered around the tree, and saw two silhouettes facing towards each other. _K-Kagome .._ At the thought of her name, Inuyasha's lips strangely crept into a rare smile. But instantly, it dropped as the two got close. Too close.

Inuyasha pricked his ears as he heard two voices clearly. Both talking.

"You are wrong, Hanoushi, " A familiar female voice sounded.

Inuyasha's ears pricked. _Kagome ! _Inuyasha growled. _Hanoushi__ eh ? So that's the bastard's name. When I get out of this condition, I'll .. _Instantly cutting off, Inuyasha frowned at the sorrow in Kagome's voice.

" There was never, never, any loveI was a blind fool to see that his heart belonged to nobody but his reallove. " the voice continued sadly.

_What ? _Inuyasha's mind whirling with possibilities. _Is she .. talking about .. **me** ?_

" It's okay, Kagome. I'm here .. " a husky, familiar voice reached Inuyasha's sensitive ears.

_What the hell ? Did that sounded like me or .._ Inuyasha froze.

Before his very eyes, the two figures became one. You could barely see the line between them as they embraced.

" K .. Kagome .. ? " Inuyasha whispered, his eyes deceiving him. _Can this be true ? Kagome loves somebody else .. _" T-That .. damned look-a-like. He'll pay for this .. " Inuyasha growled, as his blood began to quicken.

" Thank you, Hanoushi .. " Kagome's voice struck Inuyasha like a ton of bricks, each one marked with a whole lot of pain.

" I'll always be here for you, Kagome. " Inuyasha's voice-like voice followed smoothly, as a sound of embracing tightenend.

Just like Inuyasha's heart. Has he ever felt this way ? No. And he _hated _it. Sadly and angrily, Inuyasha turned his head away from the two. _I'm sorry, Kagome. It's all my fault. You deserve somebody better than me. I shouldn't have come back .._

With the last final thoughts, Inuyasha fled. Forgetting all this pain, his body took him inside the shrine, and automatically jumped inside the well painfully. __

_So this is how Kikyou feels. And I thought I understood. _Inuyasha grabbed onto the well's edge, holding him up before he could transport back to the warring states.

Glancing back sadly, Inuyasha closed his eyes and released his grip on the well. _Goodbye wench. May you live your life happily, as I'll **never **live mine. _

A bright light flashed in the shrine, bouncing the beams outside in the dark night. Then, that was last of the hanyou. That will ever be there again.

===

Kagome and Hanoushi quickly pulled apart. " What was that ? " Kagome whispered, her body panicking.

Hanoushi narrowed his eyes, feeling guilty hate pour back into his stomach, replacing the love and happiness he felt a minute ago. " It's him. "

Kagome whirled around, her eyes wide with new tears, " W-what ? Whose _him ?! _Hanoushi, who is it ?! " Kagome stuttered, grabbing onto Hanoushi's shirt.

Hanoushi sadly looked down at Kagome. Kagome's eyes were wide and fearful, her face twisted in raw emotions, mixed with love and regret. Hanoushi hated it. Turning away, he spoke softly. " Inuyasha. "

That was all she needed. Kagome broke away from Hanoushi and raced into the well, forgetting all the anger she felt at the hanyou. If he really left, then there wouldn't be a point of living. Kagome knew this from the start. She just wished that Inuyasha had felt the same ..

Tears embedded her eyes quickly as painful times when Inuyasha's told her that he only cared for K-K-Kikyou. Grimacing, Kagome pushed back the lump rising quickly in her throat. Narrowing her eyes in determination, Kagome picked up her pace and bolted inside the well.

_No matter what you feel Inuyasha, I can't ignore mine. Selfish as it is, I need you in my life. _Kagome took a deep breath as she brought her leg over the well quickly. _You **are **my life .. _

Kagome was about to jump in when a shadow descended on her. Turning around, Kagome saw Hanoushi. .. his expression sad.

" Hanoushi .. " Kagome whispered, not knowing what to say. " I-I .. have to go. "

" I know. " Hanoushi replied lightly, as he walked next to a confused Kagome. Swinging his leg over the well, he faced Kagome. " I'm coming with you. "

Kagome's eyes widened as she quickly shook her head, " No Hanoushi, this is a trip I have to go myself .. "

Hanoushi grabbed her arm, cutting Kagome off. " Please. "

Silence dawned between the two as Kagome peered thoughtfully at Hanoushi's face. Determination was set, and Kagome knew he wasn't going to leave her. Reluctantly, Kagome nodded. " Well, lets go. Before the well seals. "

With a nod, Kagome and Hanoushi jumped in at the same time, holding hands. With a flash of light, the two was gone.

===

" Kagome ? " a hoarse voice called, jolting Kagome up from her daze.

" Huh .. ? Inuyasha ? " Kagome called back, suddenly awake as she bolted up.

The voice sighed, trying to hide the pain and agony from its voice. " Hah ! No, Kagome .. it's me .. Hanoushi. "

" Oh. S-sorry .. " Kagome quickly got up, trying to ignore her gaze with Hanoushi.

" Where are we ? " Hanoushi asked, clearing his throat.

" In the well, lets get up. Don't ask, I'll tell you later. " Kagome said, as she began to pull herself up.

" If there is .. a later, Kagome. " Hanoushi replied softly, startling Kagome.

Ignoring Hanoushi's comment, Kagome helped Hanoushi get out. Surprisingly, it was Kagome who needed more help than he.

Kagome brushed herself off as she looked around. A smile couldn't help itself but creep upon her lips. The beautiful scenery always took her breath away, and it's been almost a week since she was gone. But her heart twisted as she realized she didn't know _why _she was here.

As if on cute, a hand was placed comfortingly on her shoulder. " It's okay, Kagome. I'm here. " Hanoushi's voice sounded softly. Kagome nodded in reply, afraid her voice would betray her emotions.

Walking quickly, Kagome rushed around, her face searching. Hanoushi followed quietly, confused. " What're you doing, Kagome ? "

" Sensing for Jewel Shards. That's where Inuyasha is. " Kagome replied, then froze as Hanoushi stiffened at the name.

" W-why do you need to know where he is, Kagome ? " Hanoushi asked, his voice suddenly tired.

Kagome sighed. Turning around, she let her eyes wander around sadly. In a soft voice, Kagome whispered. " I want to see him .. one last time. "

Hanoushi's knees just softened. He felt his world had just collapsed, even though he had no clue why. Seeing his Kagome, care for this man who has hurt her so much, was too much to bear. Hanoushi knew deep in his heart, he loved Kagome. Even though they kinda _just _met. But love was definitely there. And Hanoushi wasn't going to throw that love away.

Standing up, Hanoushi grabbed Kagome's arm. Kagome looked startled and tried to jump away. But the grip was strong, just as the hanyou's. " Kagome, you don't need this. You deserve more than that ! "

Kagome's eyes widened as she abruptly pulled away. " Don't judge my decisions, Hanoushi ! " Kagome spat, as she backed away angrily. " You don't even _know _me ! "

Hanoushi took a desperate step towards her, his eyes flashing. " We can, Kagome ! We can go home right now, and learn about each other, Kagome ! " Hanoushi took another step, cautiously, to the still Kagome. " I .. need you. "

" NO ! " Kagome exploded, jumping three feet away from Hanoushi. Tears was going down her face again, and it pained Hanoushi that it was he, who did it this time. " NO YOU DON'T ! YOU DON'T NEED ME, HANOUSHI ! " Kagome cried, as she turned around, sobbing in her hands.

Hanoushi took a step towards her but she quickly whipped her tear-stained face around. " J-Just go home. Okay ? "

As if his world already collapsed, the crumbling just melted away. But Kagome didn't need to tell him again. It was all along that Kagome had loved another, not him. He was stupid to even _think _about it. No matter what she felt, he will always feel the same. Nothing can replace the thing he felt for Kagome. _Love. _

Hanoushi took a step back, his face as white as a sheet of paper. Then, he jerked around and tore down the field. Kagome watched sadly as she watched the figure disappear into view, then a flash of light. " How he can come back and go, I do not know. But .. just don't come back _now_, Hanoushi. " Kagome whispered, as if he could still hear her.

Then, with determination etched into her brain, Kagome trudged on. If it took her a lifetime to see Inuyasha one last time, so be it. But Kagome knew it wouldn't. Why ? Because she just sensed the power .. of the Shikon no Tama.

****

****


	6. Death for Two

**DEDICATED TO** : swimchick1614, punkkagome, itzjustme, Pinayazngrl. -- _Damn you guys have been the most loyal reviewers in the whole bleepin world, I'll say I dedicate this whole story to you =) damn if its not good =D I love youuu HAHAS. _

Kagome pounded her feet against the soft grass in the meadow. As Kagome neared Inuyasha Forest, Kagome felt a whole lot of the Shikon Jewel. It means Inuyasha hasn't used it yet ! Joy poured into Kagome's guts, but a bright light that flashed out of the forest pulled out the joy immediately.

_No .. _Kagome's mind screamed as she dashed inside the forest. _Please, Inuyasha ! Wait for me ! _

As trees towered over Kagome, the light inside got bigger and brighter. As if she knew what it was, Kagome picked up her pace. Her lungs burned but that would not compare to the lifeless feeling she would feel without the hanyou in her life. Inuyasha ..

Kagome neared the light, as it reflected in all directions. Running over anything in her path, Kagome reached the clearing. Where the two figures embracing were about to go to hell. Fire roared around the two figures, and Kagome's heart twisted in pain, hating the feeling of knowing.

" INUYASHA ! " she screamed, her feelings exploding all of a sudden.

One of the taller figures jerked around, obviously surprised. " Kagome ! "

" NO ! " the other figure cried angrily. She clutched onto Inuyasha tighter and the fire roared again.

" Kikyou ! Let him go ! " Kagome yelled, as she tried to near the fire. But all it did was burn the tips of her school uniform.

" No ! You weren't suppose to be here, little bitch ! " Kikyou shrieked, as the Inuyasha and herself began to fade.

" NO ! Inuyasha ! " Kagome cried as she dove inside the flame.

" No ! Go back, Kagome ! Go .. " Inuyasha froze, his voice caught in his throat.

_No .. _Inuyasha's eyes widened as he watched Kikyou release an arrow from her bow. _No .. _

" Uh .. " Kagome let out a weak breath as Kikyou lowered the bow and arrow. Closing her eyes, Kagome's jaw dropped open.

" Kagome ! " Inuyasha yelled, jerking his head farther. " Kagome ! No ! "

Inuyasha tried to inch forward, tried to see through the thick flames, but he saw nothing. If the arrow had reached Kagome, he would die. Nothing in his life would be worth living for. He would go to hell, right then and there.

" NO ! " Kikyou shrieked all of a sudden. Inuyasha jumped, as he jerked his head to Kagome.

Kagome held her breath, her eyes fluttering open. Slowly, she patted around her chest, her stomach.

_W-where's the arrow ? Did Kikyou miss ? K-Kikyou never mis .. _

Suddenly, a heavy impact fell onto Kagome's body. Kagome gave a grunt but quickly pushed the weight off her. _What is th .. oh .. my .. god .._

" HANOUSHI ! " Kagome screamed, as she flew her arms around the neck of a figure.

Laying there, Hanoushi's thick black hair came into view. His deep chocolate brown eyes looked longingly at Kagome, as he slowly brought his hand to her face. Kagome let out a sob, as she clutched onto Hanoushi's trembling hand.

" I-it's okay, Kagome. That .. was my hit to reality. That you would never l-love me .. the way you do with .. I-I-Inuyasha. " Hanoushi said softly, his body weakening.

" Hanoushi ! No ! Don't go ! " Kagome cried, as she wrapped her fingers around the arrow embedded in Hanoushi's chest. " Y-you shouldn't have jumped in front of me ! You were suppose to be HOME ! "

" But I had to pick up my heart .. didn't I ? " Hanoushi gave a weak laugh, " But I guess I don't need it anymore. "

" No .. don't say that. Hanoushi, there are plenty girls who love you in our school ! You can't .. can't just give up _now _! " Kagome cried, her sobs getting more heavier and heavier.

" They can love me .. a-all they want .. but I would .. would .. n-never love them the way .. I loved _you. _" Hanoushi whispered, as his eyelids began to grow heavy.

Kagome's eyes widened, as the boy in front of her began to fade away. " No ! Hanoushi ! Come back ! COME BACK ! "

===

Kagome dropped her head, as Hanoushi's body relaxed. Kagome's lower lip trembling uncontrollably, letting her fingers run around Hanoushi's still face. " No .. "

Kagome's eyes wandered sadly at Hanoushi's closed eyes, wishing she could see his deep brown eyes one last time. Taking a shaky breath, Kagome whispered. " I'll never forget you, Hanoushi. I'm sorry .. " Kagome placed a hand on Hanoushi's heart, then burst into tears.

" FOOL ! " a voice suddenly screamed, as sound of tripping sounded.

Kagome slowly looked up, her eyes tired and red. Inuyasha stumbled up to her, as the fire between himself and Kikyou wore away. " Inuyasha ! No ! " Kikyou screeched, reaching her hand out to him.

Inuyasha ignored her, his amber orbs focusing widely on Kagome's. Kagome breathed and turned away, letting her hair fall in her face.

" Kagome .. " Inuyasha whispered, as he took a step towards her.

Inuyasha froze as he heard angry footsteps stomping over to him. Inuyasha jerked his head around at Kikyou, stepping back. Turning his head at Kagome, he spoke in a pained voice. " I-I'm sorry. I .. "

Kagome slowly turned her head to him. Inuyasha froze and gasped.

On her face, was the ugliest, coldest glare Inuyasha has ever seen from Kagome. _Kagome._

Kagome tilted her head, her face three quarters facing Inuyasha. " Sorry ? _Sorry _? Will _that_ bring him back ?! " Kagome demanded, her voice dripping with disdain coldly.

Inuyasha backed away, his amber eyes widened like tennis balls. Kagome was pissed. But there was more to it. As if .. this guy was more than a friend to her. Stepping back more, Inuyasha narrowed his eyes.

" So this was it, Kagome ? " he spat, his guilt turning into anger. Kagome looked up at him, not hiding the hint of surprise. Inuyasha snarled.

" All along .. you played me. I thought you were _different, _Kagome. But you're just like every other girl. You go home, leaving me here, then go meeting this new guy, and then decide to fall in love with him ? Have you have no .. no .._ consideration _?! " Inuyasha's yelled shakily, as Kagome gasped.

" Consideration, Inuyasha ? _C-consideration _?! " Kagome bolted up, her eyes red with fury. " I'll tell you what's ' consideration ', Inuyasha ! Is when you promise to stand by someone, and not leave without thinking of the other's feelings. It's when you care for others around you, not only the selfish desires you hold. It's when you _care _for _somebody _else, Inuyasha. Consideration, is _not _just thinking all about yourself, but to _others_. And I was pretty surprised, Inuyasha, that you even _heard _of the word, ' consideration ' ! "

" What ?! " Inuyasha demanded, as he stepped back more. " What the _hell _did you say, Kagome ?! "

Kagome winced as the tone of Inuyasha's voice. He sounded mad. But this time, he was really, _really _mad. Kagome turned her head, as Inuyasha sided up next to a silent Kikyou, her face nothing but a blank sheet of paper.

" You know what, Kagome ?! If I didn't know the word ' consideration ', I wouldn't have taken so long to choose who to be with, Kagome ! I would've chosen Kikyou ages ago, on the first day she asked me to go to hell. But no, I didn't ! Know why ? Cause I was _considering _how you would feel ! And I was such a hell of a bastard not to realize that YOU are the one who has no ' consideration ' ! I'm not the one who leaves when the people around you asked you not to, go off home for a mere week, then falls in love with some guy you don't even _know. _" Inuyasha breathed heavily, as he shakily crossed his arms. " Oh yeah, _that's_ consideration. "

Kagome gasped and crashed to the ground next to Hanoushi's body. Her body shook terribly, her mind whirling with angry thoughts. At herself. _Have I really been that selfish ? Is this really who I am ? Why couldn't I see all this ? Why was I so **blind** ? _

Turning his back, Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Kikyou. His bangs covered his eyes as he muttered a few words. " It's time, Kikyou. I'm ready. "

Kagome snapped her head up, her eyes filled with water. " I-Inuyasha .. "

Kagome expected Inuyasha to ignore her, and embrace Kikyou to force her to leave. But surprisingly, he did neither of those.

Turning his head at Kagome, Inuyasha gave her one last look. Kagome's eyes widened. _Oh, Inuyasha .._

His expression. His eyes. Filled with nothing sadness, he looked down, avoiding Kagome's gaze. His usual arrogant smile, was nothing but a small straight line. Never as Kagome seen Inuyasha so sad and so pained. And it was all because of _her._

Kagome scrambled up and turned to run. " I'm sorry ! " she cried, as she felt her feet take her away.

Tears fogged up her vision, but Kagome paid no attention. All she wanted, was to run home, and never return to this painful place.

As Kagome saw the well approaching the horizon, she bit her lip from letting out a sob. But failed miserably. _I'll leave. Leave this horrible place forever. I won't have to return. I'll seal the well so I won't be tempted to come back. I won't have to face this place that caused me so much pain. Anymore. _

Running to the well, Kagome felt her heart twist and churn. Leaving this place was hard, but she knew she had to do it. Or she would never get out of this place. As she was halfway there, she suddenly froze, her senses taking over her. As if on cue, a distant rushing sound sliced through the air. Kagome ducked, just as an arrow ran over her shoulder. Kagome grimaced in pain as she felt the arrow's tip seep the surface of her shoulder blade. Kagome grasped her shoulder as she turned her head around.

Standing before her, was anybody she would rather see but _her. _Kikyou.

" Kikyou ! What are you doing ? " Kagome cried, as she fell on her back and back crawled away from the standing miko.

" You have caused too much pain in this world. You must be removed. Or I shall never rest in peace. " Kikyou's cold, eerie voice rang out.

Kagome continued to back crawled, but hit a rock and fell flat on her back. " Y-you .. bitch .. " she seethed dangerously.

Kikyou's eyes almost lip up in amusement, but her face was still as monotone as always. " Oh, is little miss good going to be cussing now ? "

" Shut up ! " Kagome shouted, anger boiling in her blood. " Y-you already have Inuyasha ! What more can you want !? "

" I have no desire to be with Inuyasha, stupid girl. All I wish is to see him _dead. _" Kikyou answered dully, as she pulled another arrow into her bow.

" W-what ?! " Kagome shrieked, as she scrambled up. " H-he's DEAD ?! "

Kagome gasped as Kikyou reconfirmed her guess with a slight smirk. " You killed him ! You .. wench ! "

Kikyou waited for the moment to sink in before throwing her head back and laughing. Kagome narrowed her eyes and gritted her teeth dangerously. " I don't know what's so funny, Kikyou ! You .. killed somebody ! How can you be so cruel ?! "

As quickly as Kikyou let her outburst go, her face was suddenly still and stone cold as before. " I did not kill him just for _fun, _Kagome. He _deserved_ die, " Kikyou took a step towards Kagome, her eyes burning with desire. " He was so vulnerable. A stab in across the chest finished him off. He fell limply to the ground, and I left him there. Now .. it's _your _turn. "

Kagome opened her mouth to yell, but was muffled by a hand instantly on her lips. Kagome's eyes widened as she tried to scream. Kikyou's face was inches away from her as she pulled her arm back. Kikyou let out the slightest smile before whispering in Kagome's ear. " Goodbye .. "

Kagome let out a muffled cry as she felt pain shoot up her injured shoulder. Kikyou had stabbed her nails inside her skin, and was now sinking her hand in. Wincing with pain, Kagome felt Kikyou lifting her up by the neck.

Kagome choked as her air started to shorten. " K-Kikyou .. "

Kikyou frowned as her fingers squeezed around Kagome's tiny neck." Don't say my name. You disgrace it. "

Throwing her back, Kagome breathed, holding her chest. But she had little time to catch onto it, before Kikyou charged after her with a sharp knife in her hand. Kagome gasped as she quickly rolled over, causing Kikyou to slam straight into the well.

Kagome's eyes widened as Kikyou groaned and tried to get up. _If I can jump inside the well before Kikyou regains her conciousness, she won't chase after me ! She can't ! _

Taking a deep breath, Kagome charged towards Kikyou. The older miko's eyes widened as she watched Kagome run towards her. Kagome's air was suddenly caught in her throat as she realized Kikyou thought that Kagome was going to attack her. Before she could turn around, a cold blast of lightning was shot into Kagome's stomach. Gasping with pain, Kagome fell flat on her back, her eyes fluttering closed.

When Kagome opened her eyes, Kikyou was standing _right_ above her. Letting out a squeak, Kagome tried to crawl away, but Kikyou stepped her foot right on Kagome's injured chest, causing the wound to open up more. Letting a desperate cry, Kagome tried to worm away. But the older miko just stepped harder.

" K-KIKYOU ! Stop it ! Please ! " Kagome begged, as the pain caused her to let out another cry.

Kikyou looked at Kagome, her face blank. " No one can hear you now, Kagome. Inuyasha can't be there for you anymore. "

Kagome's eyes widened as Kikyou raised a bloody knife from her sleeve and pulled it down to Kagome's chest.

" NO ! " Kagome screamed, and immediately pushed Kikyou's foot off with all her might. Quickly, Kagome tried to roll away from the blade.

But the knife was too fast. Stabbing it right under her shoulder wound, Kagome gave a painful yelp. Kikyou narrowed her eyes in frustration and stabbed again. This time, Kagome could not run. Kikyou thumped the blade into Kagome's arm again, as she positioned herself over Kagome. Kikyou's eyes flashed with fury as she let out a small smile. " I will stab you until your arm comes off. Then .. I will go onto your heart. "

" NO ! " Kagome cried as she kicked Kikyou off of her.

Kikyou gasped as she was flipped over by Kagome's legs. Kagome quickly scrambled up and held her injured arm. It was bleeding uncontrollably, her most of her skin, too torn to be seen. Kagome grimaced at the pain, but tried to keep in her tears. But the pain was too much, Kagome squeezed her eyes shut for a moment, trying to shut it out. Kikyou saw his as an opportunity and lunged at her.

" Die, Kagome ! " Kikyou shouted, as she raised the blood covered knife at Kagome's chest.

" Not if I can help it ! " Kagome shouted back with all of her strength. Grabbing Kikyou's arrow that was shot for her, she rolled past Kikyou and grabbed her fallen bow. Expertly, she notched the arrow into her bow.

Kikyou smirked at the young miko, and lowered the blade. " You have improved your skills, Kagome. But you will _never _be as good as me. " Kikyou reassured coldly, as she dashed towards Kagome and pushed her to the ground. Kagome shrieked, releasing the grip on the bow and arrows. It flew out of place, as Kagome landed on her injured arm.

" No .. " she whispered and closed her eyes, trying to stop the pain in her arm.

" I'm sorry, but you have no choice. " Kikyou's cold voice whispered to her.

Kagome's eyes flew open as she came face to face with Kikyou. Kikyou slowly got back up and in her hands, was a ready bow and arrow. Kagome gasped and narrowed her eyes at the older miko. " You were never sorry, Kikyou, so you wouldn't be sorry _now._ "

" That's too bad isn't it, Kagome ? Considering that you will die. Now. " Kikyou pulled back the arrow, her eyes trained on Kagome's terrified face.

Kagome tried to move but Kikyou had stepped on her lower abdomen, ceasing her.

" Kikyou ! No ! " Kagome shrieked, as she tried to move Kikyou's leg.

" See you in hell, Kagome. " Kikyou said coldly, and she inched the arrow back a little more.

Closing her eyes, Kagome let death descend on her. This was it. This is when Kagome leaves this world. Even before she goes back home. She knew though, that she deserved this. Inuyasha had come back, trying to see her one last time, but she just had to turn away from him. Tears slid down past Kagome's closed eyelids, wetting the grass beneath her. As Kikyou aimed the arrow at Kagome, Kagome prepared to die.

**A/N **: It's not done. Trust me.


	7. Death for Two 2

" Please .. spare me .. " Kagome whispered, as her body collapsed onto the ground. She knew .. this was where her path to go on with life, will end.

Curling up into a ball, Kagome squeezed her eyes shut. Then, she waited for the piercing pain the will seep into her heart.

But as moments past, Kagome didn't feel a thing. Slowly, she cracked an eye open. Fear poured into her stomach, as Kikyou, the miko standing over her, was giving her such an evil smile. Kagome would never guess, what would happen next.

" Get up. " Kikyou ordered, her sweet sickening smile still pasted on her face.

" W-why ? " Kagome demanded, her voice shaky.

Kikyou took her foot on Kagome's off of her lower abdomen, and glared. " I said .. get up. "

Quickly, Kagome scrambled up, backing away from the older miko. Suddenly, the miko's smile disappeared, her lips now in a down curve, her eyes flashing.

" Inuyasha had always said you were pathetic, but I never knew you would be _this _sad. " Kikyou then narrowed her eyes at Kagome, a smile creeping onto her lips. " It wouldn't be much fun to kill you just by pulling an arrow into you. All the pain you caused me, is much more than that. " Kikyou stepped up to Kagome, flashing a confident, yet passive expression. " You will fight me. "

Kagome then stumbled back, suddenly choking with fearful laughter. " How dare you bring up Inuyasha at this time ?! You killed him ! And I won't fight you .. I have better things to do ! "

Kikyou then frowned, her confident look disappearing. " We will see. "

With a flash of lightening, Kikyou fired right at Kagome from the tips of her fingers. Kagome gasped, as she darted, but was too slow. The lightening grazed Kagome's face, leaving an open wound on her cheek. Kagome choked, as she quickly placed her palm on her bleeding cheek. " K-Kikyou .. "

Kikyou threw her head back, and gave a victorious laugh. " I will fight until this body's no more. But by then, you would be long gone. I will kill you, with my own hands. Not with some arrow. But with my _own hands. _" Kikyou gave a roar and charged at Kagome.

Kagome squeezed her eyes shut, as a heavy impact weighted her body down, causing her to crash to the ground. Kikyou quickly scrambled up and darted three steps back. Then, she lunged at Kagome again, her hands reaching in front of her. Kagome's eyes widened.

_She's going to burn me alive ! _With a gasp, Kagome rolled away, letting Kikyou fire to the ground. Quickly, Kagome rushed to a good distance away from the angry miko. Kikyou pulled herself up, and stood firmly to the ground. Kagome winced. The ground that Kikyou touched, wasn't there anymore. A crater took its place, and it would happen to Kagome, if Kikyou touched her.

_I have no choice. I have to run ! _Turning around, Kagome dashed to the well behind Kikyou. But that was a mistake. Reaching out. Kikyou grabbed Kagome by the arm and squeezed. Kagome panicked, and jerked her head up, coming face to face with Kikyou. The older miko's usual passive expression, was twisted with ugly thoughts about Kagome. To despise. To hate. To _destroy. _

" Like I said, Kagome. With my own hands, " Kikyou whispered as blue light engulfed her fingers.

Kagome let out a cry, as the blue lightening shot up her arm, wounding her good arm. Crying in pain, Kagome stumbled back, falling down. This was an opportunity. Leaping into the air, Kikyou fired her fist into Kagome's face, causing it to fly backwards. Kagome fell on her back, gasping in shock and agony.

" Had enough, Kagome ? " Kikyou hissed, as she stepped towards Kagome. She wasn't even tired !

" YES ! YES ! " Kagome screamed, as she tried to get back up. But then minute she got on her knees, she collapsed.

_My arms are broken. My face is shattered. I can barely see with my left eye .. the side Kikyou had sent that lightening bolt. Not good. I have to leave, before she kills me ! _Swallowing her pain, Kagome darted to the well. It was so far, but she had to try.

But Kikyou didn't let her. Pushing her back, she stomped on her stomach. The air was forced out of Kagome's lungs, as Kikyou pounded her feet in her stomach over and over.

Kikyou breathed, as Kagome struggled to get free. " I am tired of you running away. Fight me ! "

" I WON'T ! " Kagome shouted, as her lungs screamed in pain.

" Then, I will have to finish you off. You _are _pathetic. " Kikyou muttered, as she pulled her arm back.

Kagome's eyes widened. " K-Kikyou .. "

_She's gonna burn me alive. She won't let me free again. No .. _Kagome's mind screamed at her, telling her to fight. But Kagome knew, she would be no match for the powerful miko, standing before her. Ready to roast her alive with her lightening.

Kikyou's fingertips burned with blue smoke, raging itself to maximum power. _She hates me so much, that she would free me if she could not kill me with her own hands. She hates me so much._

" This time, Kagome, I won't be so nice. " Kikyou narrowed her grey eyes at Kagome, her lips curving downwards. " So like I said, ' See you in hell '. "

Then, she fired.

===

A scream erupted into the peaceful morning sky. Birds charged out of the trees, ground animals scurried to their hiding places. Things would never be the same anymore.

Kagome's face was pale, her face smothered in blood. So much blood.

Her eyes were widened, her lips parted. Her body felt weak as it trembled violently. Her body, was covered, with a thick layer .. of blood.

But .. it wasn't _her _blood. H-has she lost her mind ? Is she .. dead ?

Kagome blinked, swallowing. Bright light, descended onto her pained body. She could see nothing .. but pure white. _W-where am I ?Am I in .. Heaven ? _

As if on cue, her eyes focused, and the blue sky was in view. The scream .. that sounded .. so bloodcurdling .. so .. scared. It wasn't hers.

Forcing herself to look up, Kagome gasped. Kikyou, her supposed assassin, was frozen. Her eyes dropped to her stomach, and Kagome let out a squeak. A blade, beyond the word ' big ', pierced through her stomach, causing her to bleed. Bleed so .. much.

Kagome's eyes wearily widened, as she tried to focus, on who had swung the blade in the woman's stomach.

Then, she saw it.

That flash of silver white hair, the large portion of red. And those unforgettable amber golden eyes. It was him. He was .. alive.

" Not .. if .. _I _.. can't help it. " The voice of her savior breathed.

" I-Inuyasha !! " Kagome's voice found her place, as she called out passionly to the man she thought was dead.

The hanyou, covered with blood, turned his head to her. Immediately, he released the grip on the blade and rushed to her. " Kagome ! "

" Oh, Inuyasha ! " Kagome cried, as the two embraced tightly. Tears poured down Kagome's cheek, stinging the wound.

But she didn't care. Nothing cared in the world right now. Her wounds, her pains, her fear and confusion, melted away. She wanted nothing, but to be in the arms of someone she loved. Inuyasha.

" Inuyasha .. " Kagome whispered, as she buried her head into his silky silvery hair. " I-I thought you were dead .. "

The hanyou stroke Kagome's hair, and smirked in her hair. That smirk. That unforgettable smirk. " A slice in the chest can't kill somebody as powerful as me, Kagome. You should know. Besides, I was wearing my fire-rat kimono. It protected me. I fell down, shocked, and Kikyou just left. In my weakened state, my dog senses felt that you were in danger. And I had to be there. Because I promised. " Speaking incredibly soft, Inuyasha pulled Kagome closer to him, and buried his face into her raven hair.

" But .. " Quickly pulling apart, Kagome stared into Inuyasha's amber eyes. " Y-You .. killed her .. "

Surprisingly, Inuyasha did not push her away, scream or shout at her. Instead, he pulled her back into his arms, and he sighed. " Kikyou wasn't the same was before, Kagome. She lived to kill and hate. Kill me. And you. And anything she believed hurt her. But I couldn't let her harm you. You didn't do anything, but live the way you are. You can't help but be her reincarnation, and I won't allow it. Her body doesn't belong to this world, Kagome, and I had to make peace for her. " Inuyasha smiled, as Kagome laid her head on his chest.

" Inuyasha, I'm so glad you're okay. " Kagome sighed, as she squeezed Inuyasha's waist.

" Damn ! But _you're _not ! " Quickly scrambling up, Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's wounded arm. Well, wounded arms.

Kagome let out a squeal, as she pulled away from him. Inuyasha's eyes widened as he backed away. " I'm so sorry .. w-what did she do to you ?! "

" N-nothing much, Inuyasha. W-why did you have to bring it up. " Kagome squeezed her eyes shut, as the pain from a moment ago, came rushing into her body.

" I'm taking you to Kaede's, Kagome. You'll be okay. Just hang on. " Carefully lifting Kagome in his arms bridal style, Inuyasha gently but quickly leapt away from the well.

_Everything was going to be okay now. Now that Inuyasha is here, and I'm okay. Everything's gonna go back to normal .. it's gonna be perfect. We destroyed Naraku, his minions disappeared, Kikyou is back in her world, and we're all safe and together once more. What could happen ? _Kagome thought happily, as Inuyasha carried her to Kaede's hut.

---

" Though she wishes to be free, I will not be. " a soft voice sounded inside the deep forest.

" I will follow on my master's plan, and finish what he desired. "

" I will be loyal, and will be lavished with rewards when it's my time to join the underworld. "

" As he did. "

The figure trudged along the dark path of the forest, her steps soft and petite. She was nothing but a white blur, passing the night animals. Her hands dangled freely at her side, her feet taking her away.

" I will finish what we wanted, and will be the most powerful youkai living. "

" I will show them all, that I can do more, than be a shadow within him. "

" I will kill .. and kill anyone who stands in my way. "

" I am invincible. "

The figure suddenly stopped walking, and leapt into a nearby tree. Her delicate figure resting on a slim tree branch, as she closed her eyes.

" I will be coming for you. And you won't run. "

" Because I will have help. "

" Live what you have, before it's your turn to join my master into the underworld .."

Her usual emotionless expression, suddenly turned into something dark and disgusting.

" Inuyasha. "

===

" OW, OW, OW ! " Kagome squealed, as a sensational stingy feeling shot up her arm. She winced as the pain continued, not stopping by her cries. Then, she narrowed her eyes.

" SIT BOY ! " Kagome shouted at the top of her lungs, which wheezed with pain.

A thump sounded in the hut, shaking the roof violently. A pissed off hanyou, shot up, his amber eyes burning. " What the hell was that for, wench ?! "

" I was SCREAMING in pain, and you didn't do anything ! You could've stopped ! " Kagome shouted, as she crossed her arms. Then, she squealed, forgetting that they were broken.

" Well if I keep on stopping, then we won't even finish by the end of the damn century ! " Inuyasha seethed, as Kagome narrowed her eyes.

" Sit. " she muttered, as a surprised Inuyasha plummeted into the wooden floor.

Before he could open his mouth and scream at Kagome, a fury interrupted them.

A young monk, dressed in a black and purple robe stumbled in. He had a small ponytail at the back of his head, and a staff in his hand. The second figure, as long and lean. It was a female, dressed in a black and pink catsuit, with fine details sewn in it. Her hair was tied up into an elegant ponytail, and her eyelids were tinted with bright pink. The third figure, and the last, was a small one. It was a male, but you couldn't see who he was. The minute he walked in, he rampaged over to a surprised Kagome, and jumped inside her arms.

" Kagome ! Kagome ! I was so worried ! " he cried, his voice shrill and high pitched.

Kagome gasped at the sudden force, but leaned her head on the kitsune's head. " Oh Shippou, I missed you too. "

Suddenly, the kitsune jumped back, his eyes narrowing. " Why didn't you wrap your arms around me like you use to ? Are you really Kagome ? "

Inuyasha, who was watching the whole scene, hmphed and rolled his eyes. " No duh, stupid. Maybe her arms are _broken ?_ "

The little kitsune's eyes widened, " What did you do to her, Inuyasha ?! The last time I saw her, her arms _weren't _broken. Then YOU come back with her, AND HER ARMS ARE BROKEN ! Why I ought to .. "

" Shippou, I think Inuyasha wasn't the one who hurt Kagome. " The female spoke gently at the raging little fox. Then, she turned her body to Kagome, and smiled.

" I'd rush into your arms, Kagome, but I think that wouldn't be the smartest thing to do. " The female winked, and Kagome smiled.

" Sango, I missed you so. It's okay, sit by me ! " Kagome insisted, and was knocked over by a even heavier force.

" Kagome ! You have no idea how worried I was ! Miroku, Shippou and I were searching for you _everywhere. _Then Inuyasha went off to nowhere, and we had to find him too ! We looked all over, and we thought you might be dead ! " Sango's lower lip quivered, as she squeezed Kagome fondly.

" Sango, don't say that. Look at me ! I'm sitting right here, maybe with a few broken bones, but definitely not dead. " Kagome laughed, as she tried her best to return her friend's gesture.

The monk watching the whole scene, cleared his throat. Kagome smiled, as she pulled away from Sango. " Miroku, how can I forget you ?! "

Sango rolled her eyes. " He was so worried, Kagome, that he only groped me ONCE in one week ! "

Kagome laughed as Miroku embraced her. She quickly pulled away, before she felt that _hand _going down her back. " You guys, I'm okay ! "

Shippou, who was still seething with anger in the corner, bolted up. " Then why are your arms broken ? And your face is all yucked up, and your clothes are all ripped ! Who did this to you ?! Do we know them ?! "

After that last word was spoken, silence descended inside the hut. Miroku and Sango looked nervously at Inuyasha and Kagome, as they picked up Shippou and closed their hands over his mouth.

Inuyasha looked down, and he let his bangs fall over his eyes. Kagome noticed this, and nervously looked down at her lap. " Well .. you see .. it wasn't anything big. I mean, I just accidentally .. um .. "

" Kikyou did it, okay ?! " Inuyasha suddenly exploded, as he bolted up. " Dammit, you can say it Kagome ! "

Kagome quickly turned her head away from Inuyasha. " I-I didn't know if you wanted to .. tell them. "

Inuyasha hmphed and plopped back down. " It's not a big deal. "

" Inuyasha, " Miroku interrupted, clearing his throat. " You don't feel .. anything about what happened ? "

Inuyasha turned his head with a pissed off look, " Yes. No. Ah, who cares ?! " Then, he bolted up and stomped out of the hut.

Kagome sighed, as the little red figure disappeared into view. Sango stared on and sighed as well. She turned to Kagome, who was staring off in space. " Kagome, um, do you mind telling us what happened ? Inuyasha seems a little ticked off. "

Kagome sighed again, heaving her shoulders. " I-I don't know if Inuyasha would want me to tell .. "

" Kagome, " Miroku grabbed her arm, startling her. " Inuyasha told us that Kikyou hurt you, and told you to _say it. _I think, in his terms, he's telling you to tell us everything so _he _wouldn't have to tell us. Understand ? "

Kagome looked doubtfully at her two companions surrounding her with concern in their eyes. Finally, her head dropped to her chest and she spoke softly. " Kikyou attacked me. "

Sango nodded as Miroku muttered in approval. " Yes, go on. "

" She tried to kill me. " Kagome whispered.

Sango and Miroku stiffened, but didn't utter a word. The silence invited Kagome to continue, as she took a deep breath. " Then .. Inuyasha .. he .. "

" Yes .. ? " Miroku pressed, as he nodded encouragingly.

" H-he .. killed her. "

Sango gasped, as Miroku raised his eyebrows. " He .. what ? "

Kagome sighed sadly, her brown eyes dropping dramatically. " Kikyou was bent over me, ready to finish me off with a blast of lightening. I thought I was a goner. " The memory flashed back into her brain, causing Kagome to wince. But a moment later, her facial expressions softened, and a small smile crept upon her lips. " Then Inuyasha came. "

" I didn't know though. Kikyou stood over me, ready to blast me away. Then a scream erupted. "

" I-I thought it was my very own, because I couldn't see anything after. Well, my left eye is still kinda blurry. "

" But when I finally opened my eyes fully, I saw Tetsusaiga through Kikyou's body. And I was so scared, yet .. confused. "

" Then I saw Inuyasha. And .. he came over .. and brought me over here. "

Sango nodded, a shocked expression on her face. " Wow. "

" Yeah .. wow. " Kagome imitated dully, sighing.

" Lady Kagome, why are you so sad ? Obviously, Inuyasha finally saw the light that Kikyou and him were not meant to be together. He, himself, killed her, and chose to be with you .. err .. you instead. " Miroku pondered, as he rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

Kagome looked up painfully at her two friends. " W-what if he regrets killing her ? What if he wanted to be with her instead of .. me ? "

Sango and Miroku immediately exchange worried glances but kept a straight smile. " Don't worry, Kagome. Everything will be fine. " Sango assured, as they both stood up to gather herbs for Kagome's arms.

" I-if you say so .. " Kagome whispred as she lay in her sleeping bag. Then, she fell asleep.

===

Inuyasha sighed, as she chucked a rock into the river. It landed with a big puddle, and with such force, bounced back to him. For two hours, Inuyasha's been bouncing that rock over and over. He wished he could be like the rock. Strong, resistant. And able to come back whenever without any emotions in the way.

" Damn feelings .. " Inuyasha muttered, as he threw the rock forcefully back into the river. " Do I regret saving Kagome ? I .. killed Kikyou. "

Inuyasha's brain fuzzed, and the rock bounced back from the surface.

Absentmindly, he caught it, his eyes still in a daze. _Do I .. regret leaving Kikyou ? Will I regret staying with Kagome ? _

" Kagome .. " he whispered automatically. Then, he mentally kicked himself for saying it out loud.

" She means so much .. " he whispered again. Then he stood up. " I can't regret it. It's too late now .. "

" Inuyasha ? " a voice asked all of a sudden.

Inuyasha jumped ten feet, and drew his Tetsusaiga. " WHOSE THERE ?! "

Kagome jumped back in surprise, and landed on her rear end. " INUYASHA ! "

Inuyasha raised his eyebrows and smirked. " Oh, it's you Kagome. "

" Sit, boy. " Kagome muttered as she scrambled up.

" Stu .. " Before Inuyasha could finish his insult, his face was buried into the ground. Quickly, he scrambled up and stomped up to Kagome. " WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR ?! "

Kagome shrugged carelessly, " You surprised me. Don't do that. " She giggled mentally and plopped down in front of the river.

Sighing, Kagome peered out at the sun setting. It was always beautiful, and always had the power to calm her. As if Inuyasha read her mind, he sat down next to her. " It's .. beautiful. "

Kagome turned her head in surprise at the hanyou. But he wasn't looking at her. His face was set straight towards the sun, his face so peaceful and calm, with a small smile drawn on his lips. It was like the first time Kagome found him. Suddenly, she reached over and felt Inuyasha's ears.

He gave a yelp, but stopped as he gave Kagome a warning glare. Kagome giggled, and watched as Inuyasha tried his best not to purr. Giggling again, Kagome set her head on his shoulder. Inuyasha grunted, but didn't move. Then, the two watched the sunset .. together.

---

" So peaceful .. " the girl's voice sounded in the forest.

" It's too bad I have to break them up. "

" Now. "

**A/N **: Whoaaa, guess who Review please


	8. Trick ?

Inuyasha abruptly broke away from Kagome, causing Kagome to jump. Her face flashed a pang of hurt, as she stared at Inuyasha with questionable eyes.

" W-what's wrong, Inuyasha ? " Kagome asked, wishing he hadn't broken that roman .. _peaceful _scene.

Inuyasha's face hardened, and his ears twitched. His eyes clouded over, and his lips curled downwards. Seeing this, Kagome quickly put on a straight face and stood firmly to the ground.

_There's something here. It's incredibly hard to feel, for it is soundless and scentless, but there's **something** there. _Kagome thought, her eyes narrowing. _W-what is it ? _

As if to read Kagome's mind, Inuyasha quickly drew out his Tetsuisaga, and stood protectively in front of her. " _Who the hell is out there _? " Inuyasha hissed under his breath, as his amber slits darted back and forth around them.

Instead of playing his patience, a voice sounded in the river, " Inuyasha, "

The pair quickly turned around, cautious and alert. They watched, as the calm water at the center of the lake, began to ripple. Soon, a white, silver figure appeared over it.

The figure was just way _too_ familiar.

" Kanna. " Inuyasha hissed, his amber orbs narrowing even further.

" What are you doing here ?! " Kagome demanded, panic rising within her. _I thought she was gone. She was suppose to be gone. She's free ! What's she doing here ? _

The small white figure, floated above the surface of the river, sending waves out in all directions. In her hands, was the soul sucking mirror, and she glanced at it with her dark doll-like eyes. " I've been watching you. " she spoke in her soft, child-like voice.

" What the hell do you want from us ?! " Inuyasha demanded, ignoring Kanna's comment.

The girl looked up slowly, letting her white hair flutter in her face. " I've been watching. And I know everything. " 

Inuyasha growled, but Kagome's widened her eyes fearfully. _What does she mean ?_

Quickly, Kanna's dark eyes shifted onto Kagome, as her eyes widened more. _Why is she staring at m .._

As if Kanna read her mind, Kagome's body shot into the air, sending her face to face with Kanna.

Inuyasha's eyes widened, and he quickly jumped to grab Kagome. But all he got, was a fistful of air. Landing on his face, Inuyasha growled. " Let her go, Kanna ! The only opponent you have to deal with is ME ! "

Kanna did not answer, but used her mirror to bring Kagome closer to her. " Kagome. "

" W-what ?! " Kagome squeaked, as she tried to sound bold, but failed miserably.

" Inuyasha doesn't need you anymore. " Kanna said softly, her dark eyes boring into Kagome.

Suddenly, Kagome snapped to attention, as she narrowed her eyes. " What ? "

Kanna ignored Kagome and laid her eyes onto Inuyasha. Inuyasha glared at her, baring his fangs. " Let her go, Kanna ! "

" Why ? You already have **Kikyou**. " Kanna spoke calmly, as she continued to dangle Kagome above the river surface.

At the mention of Kikyou's name, both Kagome and Inuyasha stiffened. They never got to talk about that, and Kanna had arrived exactly on the worst time. Kanna cocked her head slightly at Inuyasha, her face still as passive as ever. " What's wrong ? "

Inuyasha glared at her dangerously, his fists clenching. " If you saw everything, Kanna, then you would know that Kikyou's already dead. Now, unleash Kagome or I'll have to .. "

" Inuyasha. "

Inuyasha whipped around and glared, " Stay back, Kikyou ! " Turning around again, Inuyasha set his eyes onto Kanna. " Or I'll have to .. " Then, Inuyasha froze.

_K-Kikyou ? _Slowly, Inuyasha turned around again, his eyes widening at the figure standing before him. It was her. And she was **alive.**

" Kikyou .. "

===

_What ??! K-Kikyou ?!?! _Kagome's mind screamed, as her eyes widened into tennis balls.

Inuyasha was in the same condition as Kagome, his face shocked and his eyes unbelieving.

" K-K-Kikyou ! " Inuyasha gasped, as he backed away from the pale miko standing before him.

She looked as monotone as always. She was still dressed in that white and red kimono, her raven black hair still tied into that same loose ponytail by a lace, her grey eyes dull and expressionless. Nothing was different about her, except her stomach. It had a hole in it.

_A hole ?! _Kagome's shocked expression deepened, as the scar from the Tetsuisaga remained in Kikyou's stomach. _She .. wasn't dead ? _

" I was dead, Inuyasha. " Kikyou spoke, answering Kagome's question .. her voice still eerie and calm as always. " But it is a simple task to take somebody back from the underworld. "

" B-but .. how ?! " Inuyasha sputtered, his eyes still wide.

Kikyou narrowed her eyes at Inuyasha, " Why must you know Inuyasha ? And why would you _care _? _You_ killed me. "

Kagome watched painfully as Inuyasha winced. Dipping his head low, he spoke in a low whisper. " I .. had no choice. "

" Choice, or no choice, Inuyasha .. I decided to give you another chance. " Kikyou interrupted, her eyes cold and unreadable.

Inuyasha's head snapped up, " W-what ?! "

" NO, INUYASHA ! IT'S A TRICK .. IT'S A .. " Kagome shouted, but could not finish.

A hand suddenly slapped over her mouth, muffling her cries and shouts. Then, Kagome watched as she and Kanna sank beneath the river's surface.

Inuyasha jerked around, and gasped as Kagome began to sink away from him. " KAGOME ! "

" She will be fine. Why must you worry about her ? " Kikyou pondered, as she took a step towards the startled hanyou.

" I don't understand, Kikyou. Why are you back ? Why are you coming to me again ? Do you .. want me back ? I murdered you ! " Inuyasha looked away, his face confused and full of guilt.

" Inuyasha, " Kikyou took a step towards Inuyasha, who flinched and looked away more. " I never said I wanted you back. I came to claim your promise to me. And Kanna just wanted to help me, for she is a confused void that does not know where to go, since Naraku is finally gone. "

" Hell yeah .. Kagome killed that bastard with one shot of her arrow. " Inuyasha blurted out, his voice etched with obvious pride. Quickly, he looked down at his feet.

" Inuyasha, are you in _love _with Kagome ? " Kikyou demanded out of the blue, as she eyed Inuyasha suspiciously. Casually, she took another step towards him.

Inuyasha quickly looked up, his amber eyes wide. His lips parted, as if to say something, but his face was scared. Scared to say the wrong thing. Again.

" She's more than a friend .. " Inuyasha muttered, then mentally kicked himself. " No. "

Kikyou smiled at the response, " Not .. in love ? "

" Never was ! I told you before ! " Inuyasha yelled, as anger suddenly appeared in him.

" Why are you so tempered Inuyasha ? All I did was to mention _Kagome_. " Kikyou said boredly, taking another step towards the hanyou. Soon, she'd be right next to him.

Inuyasha sighed under his breath and looked away again. _It's obvious why I'm angered when you mention Kagome, Kikyou. When I go to hell with you, I won't see her again .. _

" Is there more you must say ? " Kikyou asked, examing Inuyasha's face.

" Where's Kagome ? " Inuyasha demanded forcefully. " I don't have time to answer your questions. You can ask me in hell. Right now, I want to see if Kagome's alright. "

" Kanna took her back to her own time. I suggest you not to see her, or it would be more difficult for you to come with me happily. " Kikyou said, as she laid a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder.

Inuyasha jumped. When did Kikyou get so close to him ? Inuyasha flinched, as Kikyou wrapped her arms around his shoulders, resting her head on his chest. In a merest whisper, Kikyou spoke sadly, " I'm sorry that we always fight, Inuyasha. And that things never turn out the way they did. I'm sorry. "

Inuyasha raised his eyebrows. Kikyou was never so .. _sensitive_. What happened ?

" When you killed me, I went to hell. And I saw bloody terrible things that I would never forget. And it made me realize, how much more _worse_ it was, compared to what Naraku did to us, making me also realize, that it was stupid of me to hold grudge against you for that. And I ask for your forgiveness, Inuyasha. " Kikyou breathed on Inuyasha's neck, causing goosebumps to appear all over his body.

But Inuyasha dared not to move. Kikyou was asking for his forgiveness, and it would be so rude to push away, even though it was every intention of what Inuyasha wanted to do.

Instead, Inuyasha wrapped his arms reluctantly around her and nodded. " I forgive you. "

" Alright. " Kikyou nodded and took his hand into hers. " Shall we depart ? "

Inuyasha hesitated. _C-can't I at least say goodbye to Kagome first ? _

Kikyou studied Inuyasha's face, and frowned. _He cares for her more than I thought .. _

" You will see her everyday in your life when she joins you one day, Inuyasha. And I have a feeling it'll be soon. " Kikyou reassured, squeezing his the hanyou's hand.

Instantly, Inuyasha gave her a suspicious look. " Why would you have a feeling she would join me in hell so soon ? She's still so young. "

Kikyou shook her head sadly. " Inuyasha .. we are about to go to hell. Why would I want to harm Kagome _now _? There wouldn't be much point to it anyways, " Turning her head to Inuyasha, Kikyou gave Inuyasha a small smile. " What I meant, was that Kagome would probably be miserable without you. So I think she would give up on life very soon .. "

Watching Inuyasha stiffen in regret, Kikyou nodded at him." She would _definitely_ miss the insults, fights, and battle wounds you caused her. It would be something memorable. "

Inuyasha stiffened even more, but sighed as Kikyou squeezed his hand reassuringly. _Yes, this is the best for all of us. Kagome could go back to her own time and go to .. what's it called ? Oh yeah, school. She won't have to get hurt anymore, physically and mentally, and she would be a normal girl. Yeah. It's the best for her. _

Kikyou watched silently at Inuyasha's face. It was clouded over and it seemed to be in deep thought. Kikyou narrowed her eyes. _This hanyou is caring for the stupid girl more than I want him to. There has to be something done, or he'll never come to hell with me. _

" Inuyasha, let me show you something. " Kikyou waved her hand, snapping Inuyasha back from his reverie.

Suddenly, the air around them grew bright, and light engulfed their bodies. Inuyasha gasped, but Kikyou nodded encouragingly at him. A moment later, they were in a land of darkness.

===

" What the hell ? .. Where are we, Kikyou ?! " Inuyasha demanded, as he tried to see. Everything was so dark, it made Inuyasha a bit insecure.

" Relax, Inuyasha, " Kikyou's voice sounded next to him, and Inuyasha realized he was still holding her hand.

A bright light appeared in front of their eyes, and Inuyasha squinted. What's this ?

In his eyes, he saw somebody appear. It was a male, for he was quite masculine and tall. He had strangely long silver white hair, and wore a red haori all over. On his side, was a blade. Inuyasha's eyes widened. _Is that me ?! _

With the Inuyasha in front of Inuyasha, another figure appears in front of him. A miko, dressed in white and red, with long raven hair and pale skin.

The two stood face to face, as Inuyasha hid behind a tree. _What the hell am I doing here ?!_

Inuyasha tried to move, but found himself numb. He watched as the Inuyasha took a step towards the screen Kikyou, " I don't care how you feel about me anymore .. "

Inuyasha watched as the screen Inuyasha grabbed Kikyou's hand, " .. do you think I'd leave you with Naraku ? The only person that can protect you is ME ! " With that, the screen Inuyasha embraced Kikyou.

The screen Kikyou struggled forcefully, trying to push the screen Inuyasha off, " Let me go ! Let me .. "

But slowly, she loosened her grip, and wrapped her arms around the screen Inuyasha. The two former lovers, back together again.

Inuyasha watched behind the tree, strange feelings stirring in his heart. It felt like it was .. _breaking ? _Inuyasha furrowed his brows, feeling pissed. _I don't get it .. I'm .._

As Inuyasha watched Kikyou and himself embrace, he felt as if his whole world as collapsed. _Is this .. how Kagome feels ? _

Suddenly, the scene switches when Inuyasha finds himself looking at himself directly. Kikyou had disappeared, and Inuyasha had seen .. er .. Inuyasha. Inuyasha watched himself, a calm look on his own face. His mind began to force himself to think. _Why isn't he turning away ? Why is he looking at me directly ? _

As the screen Inuyasha looked on, fear and sadness filled Inuyasha's heart. Turning away, he ran for it.

A bright light engulfed him, and now he was tied to a tree, with Kikyou's soul stealers surrounding himself. _What the hell .. ? _

He focused to see, then he saw himself and Kikyou in the clearing, talking. _What the …_

" .. I never stop thinking of you, not even for an instant ! You may very well despise me, but the feeling isn't mutual ! " The Inuyasha on screen yells, and himself and Kikyou collapsed into an embrace.

Inuyasha watched, horrified. _Is this how it feels ? The pain and sadness ? What have I done .._

Inuyasha lifted his heavy eyelids and gasped. He saw himself, and the onscreen Kikyou .. kiss.

Then, everything turned black.

===

" Inuyasha, "

Inuyasha squinted to see who it was, and saw a female bent over him. " K-Kikyou ? "

" Yes .. you've finally come to. "

" What happened ? " Inuyasha muttered, as he scrambled up. As if to answer his question, a flood of memories of what he saw came rushing back like a tidal wave.

Inuyasha felt his head throb, guilt pouring into his stomach. _I've hurt Kagome so much. There was probably more as well. And she stayed by me. She doesn't deserve me .._

Kikyou laid her hand over his shoulder, " It is better to leave her, Inuyasha .. and fulfill your promise to me.

" Yes, " Inuyasha swallowed and closed his eyes. _I have to believe this. To go to hell happily, I have to believe this. _" Kikyou .. I love you. "

Kikyou turned to him, her face a bit startled. But it immediately softened and she smiled. " And I to you, Inuyasha. "

The two walked off, leaving the river behind them. It was finally time, for Inuyasha to die.

===

Underwater, Kagome's eyes were widened, tears pouring down her cheeks. The invisible barrier trapped all the water outside, and trapped the victims in it. Nonetheless, Kagome made no sound. She had to show Kanna she didn't care, or she would be tortured with the pain she was holding.

Kanna stood in front of her, the mirror in her hands. In it, it showed the whole scene, of Inuyasha and Kikyou.

" .. Kikyou, I love you. " Inuyasha whispered in the mirror, and Kikyou turned to him. " And I to you, Inuyasha. "

And the two left.

_He didn't even ask if I was gonna be okay. He didn't even want to see me before he goes. Why am I such a fool to him ? _

Kanna peered at her, her face expressionless. _Kikyou was right. Kagome cares for this hanyou more than I thought._

It's never to late to go back. " Kanna spoke, her soft voice cutting through Kagome's thoughts.

Kagome glanced at the pale girl standing before her. She looked so innocent and so little. She could not lie can she ? Even though she was Naraku's minion, she is now free to do whatever she wants. Taking a deep breath, Kagome looked at the ground sadly. " Then take me. "

**A/N** : Story's not done yet. I like these two reviewers : **Kawaii Youkai Miko **and **KatFay. **They are nice loyal reviewers ;)


	9. See Through it All

**A/N **: OH MY GOD !! YOU GUYS ARE THE BESTEST BEST BEST ER THING IN THE WHOLE ENTIRE WORLD – sobs happily – I mean, JUST YESTERDAY I had 60 reviews, then suddenly, the next day, **NINETY TWO ?** Joking me right o.O

Kanna's eyes shifted to Kagome, the slender girl with a crestfallen expression, her body limp and motionless. Kanna cocked her head at the girl in front of her, curiosity taking the better of her. _Has this girl really fallen for that hanyou ? Is he the one causing her so much pain ?_

A sudden feeling rushed into her .. a feeling she felt, after slaying hundreds of innocent humans. _This feeling .. won't go away .. even if I'm .. not me anymore. _Kanna's brows furrowed slightly, but her composure quickly regained a second later.

But she needn't worry for anyone to see her. Even though Kagome was right there with her, she was in her own world. Her eyes were clouded over, blank almost, her face set into a straight line, her hair amiss, her body dead. _Dead_. Exactly like how she felt. Just .. dead.

Kanna sighed quietly as she took a step towards Kagome. Was she feeling .. what's it called ? E-mo-tions ? What the hell is _that_ ?

" Ka-go-me, " Kanna whispered as her hands suddenly held the mirror that stole souls away. Even though she had no intention of picking up the evil thing again, she was going to use it again. On Kagome.

Kagome slowly brought her head up, facing the void in front of her. If Kanna killed her right then and there, she would've cared less. If Kanna left her there, with no possible way to get out or in, then so be it. Nothing can damage her soul now. It's already been _too _damaged.

Why did he do this to her ? She has done nothing to deserve this, has she ? Life seemed hopelessly stupid to Kagome, and nobody could bring her back except that certain hanyou. That hanyou who helped her open her eyes, and show her the world. The world of happiness, peace and **_love_**. To turn your back on such thing, would be like throwing away your soul. Throw away the thing that kept you living happily. Happi-ly ? What's that again ?

Every inch of Kagome's soul, is now drained away by a mere word. A word ? No. A mere _person._Oh, Kikyou. Why must you hurt me so much ? I did not choose to be who I am, nor choose my destiny. But my destiny, I have realized, is the person you hold in your grasp. The person that I _need. _Each day of my breathing life, requires something to be worth living for.

But now ? What is it really ? It's not a want. Nor is it a desire. Not even a need or a must. In fact, it's _all _of those above. The pain that is seeping through my veins in my blood, is tearing my body apart. Like an incurable disease .. an _internal _disease. How can life be so cruel ? Kikyou, how can _you _be so cruel ? Taking this privilege away from a innocent girl. Innocent girl. Yes, thats it. What has she done to you ? She has done nothing, but hurt because the heart she wanted to join with her own, did not return the same feelings she felt. Or .. is it ?

But .. why me ? Why not Naraku .. or somebody that really deserve it. Why me ? Is it a crime, for doing absolutely nothing wrong, but be the person that I am ? Each day, each moment, each _second_, and each breath that I take, is working, because of _him_. Him, that never cared. Or has he ? That, I shall never know. Maybe I will someday. When my time of living is up. But waiting for that .. would be a lifetime of nothing but, pure waste. Just sitting there, waiting for death, is like watching a clock for the rest of your life. Sitting there, feeling so .. broken, alone, and .. _scared. _Without that special person to be there and comfort. To mend the heart. The heart ? It is nothing now, but pieces of glass shattered to the ground.

But .. I'm too scared to pick it up or risk another break, one that probably won't mend again, if dropped once more. But now .. it is already too, _much_ too late. The pieces of Kagome's heart, are even barely seen, by the naked eye. Each piece, so small and fragile, so already _broken, _has reached the end of the rope. Has given up. _Completely_.

Kagome picked herself up slowly, her two legs shaking under her fragile form. She stood up, letting her hair fall, covering her once beautiful features. Now, it was nothing but a chiseled oval of sadness, loneliness, and .. pain ? Yes, pain. The most seeable feature, etched onto her pretty features. Pretty ? That was before .. before all the heartbreak and grief this young, _innocent_ girl has gone through.

Kanna took a light step towards her, her mirror gripped firmly in her hands. That thing, that has hurt so many people in the past, has yet come to hurt one more. One more, broken little girl. " Kagome, you can go back home now. You can live happily. You can use the Shikon no Tama and wish you were never here. " Kanna whispered, her voice soft and motherly.

Kagome looked up sadly, her eyes nothing but two grey pupils. So dull and lifeless. Kanna took a step back, narrowing her eyes at the grief scarred permanently on Kagome's orbs. This once happy, spirited girl .. has become _this ? _Impossible.

" Kagome, give me the Shikon Jewel .. so I can wish _for _you. So you won't be foolish, and wish for something you may live to regret. "

Kanna angled her mirror right at Kagome, flicking the powers on. Kagome stood there, practically letting the mirror take her lifeless soul. Lifeless soul ?

Kanna dipped the mirror low, preparing to take in the girl's soul. " What's this ? " Kanna's emotionless face peered down.

Kagome's soul, who was successfully beginning to take out of her, half stopped. No .. not half stopped. Wait .. that's .. _all ?_

Kanna took a step towards Kagome, " My mirror is losing its powers ? No, it is not. "

Kanna furrowed her brows slightly, feeling frustration. _Where is she rest of girl's soul ? Is that all she has ? Her soul .. so small. Impossible. The last time I encountered her, she overflowed my mirror. W-what has happened ? _

Kagome fell motionless to the ground, her soul almost gone. Kanna took a step towards her, towering over Kagome's limp body. " Your soul .. is only half the size of me. So small. _Too _small. What have you done to it ? "

Kagome fidgeted, her body incapable of moving any further. Kanna bent next to her. _That Inuyasha has broken her soul. I cannot take the rest, it would be no use. _

" Kagome, get up and give me the jewel. " Kanna whispered, as Kagome slowly pushed herself up.

_Where am I ? It's so .. so dark. Oh .. I miss you, Inuyasha. Where are you ? I'm so scared. Inuyasha .. _" T-the j-jewel ? " Kagome whispered, as she desperately tried to open her eyes.

" Give me the jewel .. the jewel, Kagome. I can help you wish to happiness. " Kanna cooed, as Kagome laid on her back.

_H-happiness ? _Kagome's mind whirled with confusion and sadness. _Happiness ? Can Kanna really bring me happiness ? _

Kanna peered at Kagome's confused expression, and she nodded. " Happiness, Kagome. Don't you want that ? Just give me the jewel, and I will wish you back anything. I can bring you back .. " Kanna lowered herself to Kagome's ear and whispered, " .. _Hanoushi._"

Kagome gasped, as she felt something tug onto the remaining pieces of her soul once more. _W-what's happening t-t-to me ? _

" Kagome, I can wish you back Hanoushi. You can be with somebody just like Inuyasha .. forever. I can erase your mind from all the pain .. just give me the jewel. " Kanna pressed on softly, as she angled her mirror again.

_M-my soul .. she's taking .. uh .. must .. stay awake .. INUYASHA ! _Kagome struggled to get up, but failed miserbaly by falling back down.

" The jewel .. " Kanna repeated, as she waved her hand in front of Kagome.

Suddenly, a foggy image appeared in front of Kagome's eyes. _W-who ? I-I-Inuyasha .. ? _

The figure began to form itself, in .. red ? _Inuyasha ! Is it really you ?! _Kagome's eyes lit up as the foggy image completed. Kagome's face fell, but her eyes didn't betray her feelings.

" H-Hanoushi .. "

In front of her .. was the same dark-haired boy who risked his life for hers. The boy that resembled so much of that special someone. The same boy that loved her so much. The same boy that can be alive once more. With her.

" Hanoushi .. " Kagome reached out to the boy shakily, her eyes filling up with tears. _Hanoushi .._

" Kagome, " The boy in front of her smiled. Smiled a dazzling smile. His voice .. so husky and gruff .. so .. familiar. He reached his hand out to her as well, his smile broadening, " We can live happily. Just wish me back with the Shikon Jewel. Give it to Kanna, and we can be happy forever. Don't you want that, Kagome ? You can forget about the .. " Hanoushi frowned, causing Kagome's heart to twist.

Kanna suddenly stepped in front of Hanoushi, causing his image to fade. Kagome's eyes widened as dshe watched the image disappear from her very own eyes. She reached out to boy desperately, crying his name. " Hanoushi ! Hanoushi ! Wait ! Wait ! "

" Kagome, all you have to do, is wish him back. And you can love him, the way he loves you. " Kanna whispered, as she stepped closer to Kagome, who fell on her end, her eyes wide.

" W-what if you .. lie to me, Kanna ? I-I can't trust anybody anymore .. not even .. I-Inuyasha .. " Kagome's lip trembled, as she quickly turned her face away from the pale girl in front of her.

_I want to trust you, Kanna. But what if you're lying to me ? I can't trust anybody, can't you see ? Not even Inuyasha. _Kagome brought her head up to the ceiling, letting the tears flow freely down her cheeks. _Inuyasha .. you promised you'd protect me and be by my side forever. I guess .. it was not meant to be. I love you .. I hope you know that. If you don't, I will _still_ love you. Till my death, I'll wait for you, Inuyasha.. Please .. don't forget me. _

" Kagome, give me the Shikon Jewel. Hurry .. " Kanna's little voice urged Kagome, as Kanna reflected her mirror on Kagome's fallen face.

_This is taking too long .. I will take it from her by force. This is for her own good. _Kanna reflected her mirror again, as it pulled Kagome's last bit of soul out.

" J-jewel .. ? Jewel .. " Kagome winced as she felt her body weaken fast. _The jewel .. where is it ? Where .._

Kagome stuffed her hand into her school uniform pocket and felt the cold smoothness of a round ball. _It's here .. I hate it. I hate it ! I wish it was never here ! _Kagome pulled it out recklessly and jerked her head towards Kanna, tears spilling everywhere.

" Take the jewel ! Wish my happiness, Kanna ! Wish my happiness ! " Kagome shouted weakly, her voice pleading to the little girl in front of her.

" Give the jewel to me .. Kagome. " Kanna urged softly, as she reached out her pale hand. _Her soul .. is almost gone .. hurry and give me the jewel, Kagome .. _

Trembling, Kagome used every bit of her last energy to give the ball to Kanna. Kanna reached out her hand further, her dark eyes widening. _At last .. I have the Shikon no Tama. My misson .. will he completed ! Kagome .. live happily .. because .. I will haev the Shikon no Tama. You will no longer need to gaurd it ! Because I will ! _

Kagome reached further and further, as her body weakened more and more. _Kanna .. take the ball. Take it .. I .. _

_Yes Kagome ! Give me the ball ! Give me the Shikon Jewel .. _Kanna cooed silently, as she extended her hand as far as possible. _The power of the jewel .. I can feel it vibrating. The jewel .. Naraku will be pleased ! I will be rewarded in the underworld .. I .. _

Suddenly, Kanna felt her body lose its normal composure. A ghast of wind hit her, causing her to gasp. Kagome must hurry ! Soon, Kanna will die. She was not living on nothing, she was living on something. Something that is about to be dragged to hell. Hurry Kagome ! Hurry !

Kagome's eyes widened as the ball touched Kanna's fingertips. Kanna reached forward. _The Jewel .. _

Just as Kanna was about to grab the jewel away from Kagome, Kagome jerked her arm back and with all of her strength, threw the Shikon no Tama to the other end of the barrier. Kanna's head whipped around. _What is she .. _

But she was silenced, by the pain that shot up her stomach. Kanna froze, her head still turned, her dark eyes widened. _P-Pain ? _

Kagome was breathing heavily, as she winced at the pain bouncing off her knuckles to her shoulder. Her hand, had gone through Kanna's mirror, that made past her stomach as well. With her teeth clenched, Kagome uttered her dangerous words to the shocked girl in front of her. " _T-Take that .. N-N-Naraku .. _"

Kanna slowly turned her head to Kagome, her expression shocked. " N-Naraku ? "

Kagome laughed weakly, her hand digging deeper into Kanna's stomach. Kanna's face remained as stoic as ever, but the pain dancing around her dark orbs betrayed her emotions. " I am a miko. I have miko senses. I could feel the evil aura that suddenly swept over you. And it felt _just _like Naraku. " Kagome then jerked her arm out, letting Kanna fall to the ground. " You are living on Naraku .. how can I forget ? If he's dead, then you'd bedead as well. You were living on a piece of Naraku's soul, weren't you Kanna ? _Weren't you ?_ " Kagome's eyes crinkled up, disgusted. Kanna's mirror dropped to the ground, breaking into pieces. It released her soul and returned back to its rightful owner. " And to think I could _trust _you. I'm disgusted. "

Kanna gasped in pain, as she felt Naraku's small soul being tugged away from her small body." H-how can this b-be ? A s-single mere human .. destroying Naraku. All over again .. " Then, Kanna's heart stopped and her body fell limp onto the ground, her dark orbs still wide and shocked.

The moment Kanna was down, Kagome dropped to the ground next to her, exhausted Her breath was heavy, and her mind whirled around with confused thoughts. _Kanna .. you lied to me. And to think I even believed all the stuff you said about Inuyasha. About Inuyasha and Kikyou .. _

Instantly, Kagome froze. _Kikyou._Kagome quickly scrambled up, her brown eyes flashing worriedly. _If Kanna was lying to me, and she brought Kikyou back to life, and Kikyou's with Inuyasha .. that would mean .. _

Kagome bolted and crashed right into the barrier. It bounced her off harshly, causing her to fly across to the other side. Kagome quickly scrambled up and tried again. But it reflected back onto her again. She laid, crumpled up on the dirt, tears spilling over her eyes. _I have to get out. Inuyasha will be tricked once again. I must get to him. But .. how ? _

Kagome pulled herself up and looked around the dark barrier, her features etched with desperation and a trace of _fear. _Fear that the next time Kagome will see Inuyasha, would be in **hell**.

" INUYASHA ! " Kagome cried, as she fell to the ground, helpless and scared.

===

" It's been so long, hasn't it, Inuyasha ? " Kikyou's calm voice mused, as she sat down on a nearby rock.

Inuyasha stepped up to her, and leaned against a nearby tree. " Long time for what, Kikyou ?

" Our love, Inuyasha. Our love. " Kikyou whispered as she turned her head at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha's face dropped dramatically, but he could not show this to Kikyou. He turned his head immediately and faced the tree. Why is he feeling these emotions ? He loved Kikyou .. didn't he ?

Kikyou ignored his expression and looked ahead of her. " You're finally going to fulfill your promise to me, Inuyasha. I am glad. " Without waiting for an answer, Kikyou stood up and sidled up to Inuyasha, who stiffened instantly.

" Inuyasha, " Kikyou breathed softly on Inuyasha's neck, which caused goosebumps to rise once again. " Why are you so tense around me ? Don't you love me ? Don't you remember the happy times we use to share _together_ ? "

Inuyasha's eyes fell to the ground, filled with guilt and regret. _I love you, Kikyou. I'm sure of it. But .. why don't I think about her ? Why **can't **i ? Like I do .. about Kagome .. ? _

Seeing this expression Kikyou has seen too many times, she embraced Inuyasha quickly. " Inuyasha .. it was our destiny to be together. There is nothing or _no one _that can change that. " Kikyou sighed inwardly, as she lowered her eyes. " Not even Kagome. "

Kikyou closed her eyes, afraid to see Inuyasha's expression. _He is in love with that stupid girl. I should've accepted it ages ago .._

Kikyou sighed as Inuyasha reluctantly wrapped his arms around her. She could feel the uneasiness from Inuyasha, and it grieved her deeply. _I saw this coming ages ago. But I guess .. I couldn't accept it. I just .. _**didn't **_want to. Well, I have no choice but to finish what needs to be done. I hope you die happy, Inuyasha .. _Kikyou's brows furrowed. _My **love.**_

Inuyasha held Kikyou, his mind wandering. Kikyou closed her eyes, and reached into her sleeve. Carefully, she pulled out a sharp blade. That very same blade .. that wounded Kagome. Her blood still coated it .. with pride. Kikyou's eyes narrowed at the hanyou embracing her and grinned bitterly. _Goodbye, Inuyasha. _

Kikyou raised the knife above Inuyasha's head, and charged it down to Inuyasha's shoulder blade. But somehow, she missed. Oh yeah, Inuyasha moved.

" What the hell ? Kikyou ?! " Inuyasha demanded, as he slipped under Kikyou's arm and jumped back three feet. _I swear I smelt Kagome's blood on whatever Kikyou is holding. Is that a .. knife ?! _

Kikyou turned around, her eyes filled with venom and hatred. " You can't escape me, Inuyasha, " Kikyou mocked coldly. After her last words escaped her mouth, Kikyou lunged for the bewildered demon.

Inuyasha dodged, his sleeve catching the blade's end. " Damn ! "

Kikyou jumped a few feet away from Inuyasha then charged towards him again. Inuyasha ducked, but so did Kikyou. There faces were at the same level, and Kikyou grinned as Inuyasha's amber eyes widened. Inuyasha tried to duck, but Kikyou was faster. She bent low and shoved the blade towards Inuyasha's stomach. This time, she did not miss.

The blade made contact with Inuyasha's stomach, ripping a hole in it. Inuyasha winced in pain but did nothing to stop Kikyou. He leapt back, and held his stomach. " K-Kikyou ! What the hell are you doing ?! "

" Trying to kill you. And let me assure you, I will succeed. " Kikyou replied calmly, as she dropped the blade and pulled an arrow and a bow from her back. She quickly notched the arrow and aimed one finger at the bleeding hanyou.

" But .. why ?!? " Inuyasha exploded. He hate being out of control. He hated being confused. And worse of all, he hated to know that he was going to die.

" Because .. I know you wouldn't go to hell with me. So I'll just kill you. And I know, you wouldn't attack. " Kikyou narrowed her eyes as she fired her arrow.

Inuyasha dodged it, but it skimmed right past his cheek. The arrow's powerful force sent Inuyasha's face flying to one side. His eyes widened, as he felt himself lose his balance. But before he could regain his composure, something sent him flying to the ground.

Inuyasha grunted as he made contact with the hard dirt, then following was heavy impact dropping on top of him. Kikyou wrapped her legs around his, locking him into the position they were in. And in her hand, was the bloody blade. " Oh, look Inuyasha .. now you and Kagome's blood mix. Now you can be with her forever ! " Kikyou retorted sarcastically as she raised the knife over her head.

" K-Kikyou ! What makes you think I won't hurt you ! I hurt you once, I can hurt you again ! " Inuyasha blurted out recklessly, but guilt immediately washed over as he watched Kikyou's expression fall.

" You wanted to protect _her_, so you killed me. But I needn't worry about that_ now_. " Kikyou grinned crookedly at the shocked demon under her.

" WHAT !?! " Inuyasha yelled, jolting Kikyou a bit. " WHY ?!?! "

" As we speak, Inuyasha .. Kanna has probably killed Kagome, by stealing the soul that was rightfully _mine_. In fact, Kagome probably gave Kanna the Shikon no Tama already. So you musn't worry .. Kagome is just _fine. _" Kikyou replied coldly, her voice dripping with disdain.

Inuyasha struggled to move, but he was pinned down pretty good. He struggled some more, then looked at Kikyou's direction. Instantly, his eyes widened.

Unfortunately, Kikyou caught the stare, and her expression whisked from cold to suspicious. " What are you staring at, hanyou ? "

Inuyasha's shocked expression was quickly replaced by a pretty cocky one. He grinned his trademark grin that showed his fang. " So ? And you're telling me .. because ? "

That knocked Kikyou off her block. Kikyou's eyes crinkled suspiciously, as she pressed her hand into his shoulder, pinning him deeper into the ground. " What are you saying, Inuyasha ? "

Inuyasha shrugged, or tried to. I mean, he was in the ground. " I would've cared less, Kikyou. I only love you .. or .. wait .. are you sounding a bit .. oh I don't know .. _jealous ?_"

" Jealous !? " Kikyou snapped. To Inuyasha's surprise, the knife that was a feet away from him, was now a millimeter away from his neck. " Jealous ? Of what ? That filthy human girl ?! "

Inuyasha swallowed, but he continued to smirk. " Yeah. That human girl. "

Kikyou smirked along with Inuyasha, her eyes dancing with amusement. " Really. "

Inuyasha shrugged again. " If you kill me, do it now. But really, I want to see you try. "

Kikyou raised her eyebrows, her expression twisted evilly. " Really. "

Before Inuyasha could answer, a purified arrow skimmed past Kikyou. Kikyou gasped in surprise as she felt several pieces of her hair being sliced off her scalp. Quickly, she turned around.

" What the hell's wrong with you, Kagome ?! CAN'T YOU AIM !?! " Inuyasha yelled, as he lifted his head as high as he can to see the girl. His voice was harsh, but it wasn't harsh enough to hide the happiness radiating off it. And Kikyou didn't miss it.

Angrily, the miko bolted up, but quickly dropped back down to pin Inuyasha. She glared at the figure standing before her, breathing hard.

Kagome's shaky legs took her one step closer to Kikyou and Inuyasha, her arms trembling. " L-let him GO ! "

Kikyou glared at Kagome, and quickly turned her head back at Inuyasha, her eyes glowing with fury. " YOU !! You knew all along, didn't you ?! "

Inuyasha gave her an evil smirk, and nodded innocently. " Yes. Yes I did. "

Kikyou gave a scream then plummeted the blade into Inuyasha's chest. But before it made contact, Inuyasha pushed her off and quickly rolled away. Kikyou scrambled up and quickly pointed at Inuyasha. Inuyasha gave her a questionable stare, but was soon answered by Kikyou's soul stealers. Inuyasha gave a yelp as the slimy dragoons slipped around him, slipping chains around his wrists and ankles. Inuyasha growled menacingly, but was only answered by a soul stealer, stuffing its tail into his mouth.

With Inuyasha out of the way, Kikyou turned her body towards the girl, frozen on the spot. Kagome took a few steps back, her eyes widening with fear. " Y-y-y-y-yo-ou .. " Kagome stammered, _trying_ to sound tough.

Kikyou narrowed her eyes dangerously, causing Kagome to flinch. " You .. " As quick as lightening, Kikyou was in Kagome's face, with her fingers wrapped around Kagome's throat. Kagome immediately dropped her bow and arrow and was lifted off the ground.

" Well, well .. doesn't _this _feel familiar, dearest Kagome ? " Kikyou laughed, causing chills to go down Kagome's spine.

Kagome struggled to get out of Kikyou's grasp, but that only made Kikyou tighten her grip. " And where .. do you think _you're _going ? "

" ANYWHERE .. J-JUST AWAY FROM YOU ! " Kagome managed to choke out, as she kicked her legs in the air.

Kikyou swung Kagome to the ground, causing Kagome to cry out. Inuyasha heard this and tried to move, but the soul stealers and the chains were definitely not helping.

" You evil witch .. you keep coming back don't you ?! " Kikyou muttered angrily, as she advanced onto the fallen Kagome.

" No ! Stay way from me ! Oh ! " Kagome gave a squeak as Kikyou kicked her away.

" You're going to die ! You hear me ?! No more distractions ! You will die ! " Kikyou screamed, as she grabbed Kagome's bow and arrow and put it into position.

" What ?! .. NO !! Kikyou ! Stop it ! You'll regret it ! " Kagome screamed, as she tried to back away. But her ribs screamed painfully at her, forcing her not to move. _Darn .. she broke my ribs from that kick ! _

" Die Kagome Higurashi ! You don't _deserve_ to live ! " Kikyou kicked Kagome again, sending her sprawling against a tree.

Kagome cried in pain, but bit onto her tongue to shut herself up. _I have to show her I'm tough ! I have to ! _

Kikyou smirked as Kagome grimaced. With hatred filled in her voice for the girl, Kikyou mocked. " Whats the matter Kagome ? Feeling tired ? " Scoffing, Kikyou nodded at Kagome, taking a step towards her. " Can you say .. goodbye ? "

" I hate you stupid little phrases ! Shut up ! " Kagome blurted out, backing against the tree.

Kikyou frowned and aimed the arrow at Kagome, her eyes focusing on Kagome's heart. Kagome looked around as panic rose in her. _I'm gonna die .. I'm gonna die ! There's nobody to stop her ! I can't move ! Oh Inuyasha ! _Kagome let out a cry as she slid down to the trunk of the tree. Then she blanked out.

" Given up, Kagome ? " Kikyou asked, as she closed her left eye and concentrated on the girl.

Kagome didn't reply but sat there, her eyes blank and her face as white as a sheet of paper. She knew, right then and there .. she was going to die. _Again_.

Kikyou let out a laugh, that could freeze a volcano with the hatred dripping in it. " Poor Kagome .. " Kikyou's expression, once victorious and sinister, suddenly turned stoic. " Don't worry .. Inuyasha will join you very, _very_ soon, girl. "

Then .. she fired.

**A/N **: RAWR, I like repeating things don't I Blehh I'm sorry =) Next chapter, will be the last .. I'll miss writing this one. Teehee, but guess what ? There'll be a sequel =D


	10. The End

Kagome twisted a strand of her raven black hair around her forefinger. She tried to make it look as calm and natural as possible .. but nothing now can be ' calm and natural '. Is it a good thing ? Or a bad thing ? This .. I do not know.

Kagome peered up into the clear blue sky, her big brown eyes dry and bloodshot. When did she ever feel so tired ? Oh yes .. everyday. But today, she seemed extra tired. Maybe because .. everything was over. Over indeed.

Kagome closed her eyes, ignoring the screaming pain her big yellow backpack was giving to her shoulders. She leaned against the well, trying to envision everything that happened. Though it pained her .. more or less.

===

Kikyou shot the arrow, her eyes burning with hatred and fury for the innocent schoolgirl standing in front of her. Frozen.

" Kagome ! " a enraged voice shouted out.

A strong arm wrapped around Kagome's waist, pulling her out of her spot. Kagome squeezed her eyes shut, as she felt the wind rush out of her lungs. Gasping for air, Kagome squinted to see who it was. A big blur of red and silver blinded her eyes, as they widened immediately.

" I-Inuyasha ? B-but I thought .. "

A pair of concerning golden eyes peered down at her, his lips set in a straight line. His powerful arms squeezed her waist protectively as he flew across the clearing. " Kagome, are you alright ?! "

" I-Inuyasha ! I'm fine .. but .. " Kagome stuttered as she squirmed to wrap her arms around the hanyou. But before she could move, shock struck her. " INUYASHA ! LOOK OUT ! "

Inuyasha's face twisted in confusion as Kagome's eyes widened. " INUYASHA .. ! "

" What're you .. " Inuyasha grunted in surprise, as something sharp and pointy pinned his heart. He gasped for air, as a burning sensation shot up his chest, and all through his body.

" Inuyasha !! " Kagome shrieked, as she clutched his fire-rat kimono fiercely. " Inuyasha ! "

Inuyasha soar through the clearing, his face blotted with sudden sheen of sweat, his eyes wide. Kagome's eyes were big and round, air refusing to reach her lungs.

" I-Inuyasha .. "

Inuyasha lowered his head to Kagome, his amber eyes meeting her big brown ones. For a minute, a flash of fear crossed his orbs then .. sudden calmness. It scared Kagome, and she didn't want to know what it meant. But it was too late.

Inuyasha landed on the hard ground, and immediately, he dropped Kagome. Kagome jumped off him, and shoved her hands under him supporting his sudden fall.

" Inuyasha ! Speak to me ! Are you alright ?! Inuyasha ! " Kagome cried, as she quickly brought him down to her knees.

Inuyasha peered at her wearily. He seemed to age in the last thirty seconds, and his face was covered with a sheen of sweat. His amber orbs were half covered by his bangs and his now heavy eyelids. His hair was amiss, sprawled all over Kagome's lap, and his heart, was embedded with a purified arrow. Kikyou's arrow.

Kagome scanned his body, panicked. Then her eyes lifted onto the miko standing a mile away from them. In her hands, as a released bow, with no arrow. _No arrow. _

_This is not it. This isn't happening .. oh Inuyasha .. _Kagome mind screamed at her, as tears began to roll down her cheeks.

" K-Kagome .. " Inuyasha's raspy voice called out weakly.

Kagome quickly laid her eyes on the hanyou's face. He looked so tired. And so .. afraid ? Afraid .. of what ?

" Inuyasha, I'm here .. I'm here .. " Kagome quickly whispered, stroking his hair.

" Are you okay .. ? " He choked out, his breathing shallow.

Kagome's throat coughed out a small laugh, her eyes shining with her tears. " Yes ! Of course I am .. but you .. oh ! Inuyasha, stay awake ! I'll take the arrow out of you ! " Kagome's fingers wrapped around the arrow, but Inuyasha's hand quickly grabbed her wrist.

Kagome looked at him searchingly, her eyes scared and panicked. This was not happening. And this will _never _happen ! IT COULDN'T !

Inuyasha lifted his heavy eyelids at her, ignoring the burning feeling in his heart. Both physically .. and mentally. " Kagome .. I'm sorry .. "

Kagome quickly wiped her tears away from her eyes, " _Sorry_ ?! For what ?! "

Inuyasha gave her a small smile, that sent her heart to flutter. " I-I'm sorry I can't protect you .. anymore .. "

Kagome's eyes widened dramatically, as she let herself collasp onto Inuyasha's chest. " NO ! Don't say that ! You can always protect me, Inuyasha ! "

Inuyasha lifted his trembling hand, stroking Kagome's hair slowly. " That would be k-kinda stupid, Kagome. I-I'd be dead .. how could I protect you then .. "

Kagome shot up and quickly embraced Inuyasha on her lap. " NO ! You won't be dead ! You were never dead ! You were just sealed, Inuyasha ! I can break that spell .. I really can ! " Kagome cried as tears dripped all over Inuyasha's haori. How can he say this now ? When Kagome already knew the answer, he just had to confirm it with his, his .. stupidity !

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Kagome, even though it took all of his strength to do so. " I'm sorry, Kagome. I don't think I can see you .. again .. " Inuyasha let out a tired breath, as his face twisted in pain.

Kagome had tried to keep it in. But she couldn't. Her throat let out a cry, her hands clutching tightly onto Inuyasha's haori. " No .. don't say that .. Inuyasha .. "

Inuyasha let out a silent ' feh ', which pained Kagome's heart even more. He remained so tough .. so strong .. even though, he was on the verge of leaving Kagome, the girl who he cherished and grown to love being with. Inuyasha smirked painfully, as he continued to stroke Kagome's raven hair.

" Kagome .. " Inuyasha swallowed, as he felt a unfamiliar lump rise in his throat. " .. I just wanted to let you know .. that .. I'll always be by your side, okay ? N-never forget me .. " Inuyasha gave her another weak smirk, bringing Kagome's stomach knots and twists. " And don't you d-dare let that mangy wolf t-touch you .. I'll come b-back from the dead to h-haunt that b-b-bastard .. "

Kagome strained a small smile, as she clutched onto his haori tighter. " Inuyasha .. I'd never forget you, I can't .. "

" I'm sorry, Kagome .. " Inuyasha whispered, his voice draining its usual loudness and strength.

Kagome exploded, " There's nothing to be sorry about, Inuyasha ! I can bring you back ! I'll go to Sesshomaru, and use his Tenseiga, then .. then I'll .. "

Inuyasha brought his clawed hand up to Kagome's wet cheek, and touched it. Kagome stopped stuttering, and slowed to a whimper as she let Inuyasha speak. " That bastard ? F-forget it, Kagome .. " And for an instant, Inuyasha's eyes softened. It suddenly lost its power and its shield to hide the emotions from the world. It unleashed itself .. to Kagome. " I need you to know.. that .. you'll a-always be in my heart. You were the one .. who opened up my soul from all the grief and fear I held from the past. You saw through me, through my tough exterior, and understood me, even though I hadn't said a word. Before I met you, Kagome .. I trusted nobody. Nobody at all. I thought everybody was a s-scam .. and just wanted to use me. B-but then I realized how wrong I was .. when I met you. I know .. I treated you like trash and .. I'm really sorry. K-Kagome .. the truth is .. " Inuyasha let a weak breath out, his amber eyes barely opened. " _I Love You .. _"

Kagome's eyes widened. She let out a furious sob and squeezed Inuyasha in her arms as tight as she could. She cried in his arms, as an enormous amount of pain cut through her heart. She finally realized .. that Inuyasha had loved her. _Her._Not Kikyou. But her. And that also made her realize .. that she loved him too. With all her heart. And beyond.

" Inuyasha, I love you too .. " Kagome whispered as she dug deeper into Inuyasha's haori. " P-please don't leave me here, please .. "

Kagome stifled another sob, as she fought the urge to cry again squeezed into her gut. She closed her eyes, wishing Inuyasha could talk to her. Comfort her. That he was going to be okay. That this was all a big joke. That this was just an ordinary arrow. That he was just testing her. That he was well. And that he really loved her. And that he would live. Beside her, forever and always.

And suddenly, something hit her .. like a ton of bricks. Inuyasha, he .. _he wasn't speaking._

Kagome's eyes shot open. Quickly, she lifted her head from Inuyasha's chest. " Inuyasha, Inuyasha .. INUYASHA !! "

Kagome shook him, her eyes scanning his still face. His .. too .. still .. face. That beautiful face she loved. But .. Inuyasha .. his eyes .. were closed ? Did he hear what she said ? He had to ! He must ! She shook him violently, hoping that his relaxed brows would furrow like they always had, and he would open his eyes and tell her that he was fine.

" Inuyasha ! Wake up ! You can't leave me here .. you can't ! I love you ! I love you with every inch of my soul ! You were my first love, and my only love ! You can't just leave me here ! Don't you know that I won't be able to love anybody again, without knowing that you can't be here with me to share the joy of .. of .. loving ?! " Kagome cried, knowing she made no sense. But nothing made sense now. Not after what just happened.

" Inuyasha ! No ! Please ! Tell me you're just joking ! Wake up ! WAKE UP ! " Kagome burst into tears, with great sobs escaping her throat. She buried her face into Inuyasha's chest, letting her tears soak the material.

_No .. this is not happening. This can't be happening. I love you Inuyasha ! You have to wake up .. you can't leave me .. _Kagome cried as she felt her own tears drench her face. But she didn't care. Inuyasha .. had slipped away from her. From the very tip of her fingers. He was gone. And had left her. Unprotected. Scared .. and lonely.

_Inuyasha, you stupid ! _Kagome cried uncontrollably as she pounded Inuyasha's chest. _You promised you'd keep me safe ! You promised to be my side and protect me forever ! Why did you break that promise ? I need you Inuyasha ! I need you ! You are my everything, and I told myself, if anything happened to you, I'd die ! I'd be hopeless. I need your arrogant face to bark at me, I need you to scowl and insult me, I need you to make me mad and make me sit you, I need you to tell me I'm stupid and that I have to be strong. Inuyasha .. I need **you** ! You, and only you ! Inuyasha .. **I love you** .. _

Kagome sobbed in his chest, as she shook him. _Can't you see that ? I love you .. and nobody else ! If you leave me like this, I would be **nothing **! You hear me ? NOTHING ! I could just die right now .. and I wouldn't care ! Becasue you aren't here with me, Inuyasha ! Inuyasha !! _

This was worse than Kagome's worst nightmares. This was worse than anything she could ever imagine. And it was happening too.

" I-Inuyasha, please wake up, I won't be mad at you .. please, just wake up .. "

===

Inuyasha had not replied her. When Kagome called his name, he did not say a word, he did not even flinch. When Kagome shook him, he did not twitch, nor did he open his eyes. When Kagome laid her ear against his chest, she heard no heartbeat, and she felt no breath being breathed on her. So Kagome embraced him. And kept on embracing him. Because she wanted to be in his arms forever. Like the way they are now. But this .. without Inuyasha with her, was all wrong. His soul .. was gone, not with him. This was not suppose to happen. Kagome wanted to be like this forever. But .. but _not like this_ !

In her fury, Kagome had lunged at the miko who had killed Inuyasha, punched her in the face, knocking her over. She grabbed the fallen quiver and bow and shot the dead priestess with it. And she died. Just like that. But that wasn't enough. Killing Kikyou, only brought tears to her. She could torture Kikyou to her death, or do anything she wanted with her .. but whatever she did .. would not bring Inuyasha back to her.

After killing the priestess that had brought so many pain to Kagome, Kagome picked up Inuyasha's body and stumbled towards the tree they happen to be near. The Goshinboku. That stupid cursed tree .. who brought Kikyou and Inuyasha together again. That stupid cursed tree .. who brought Kikyou into killing Inuyasha again. That stupid cursed tree .. who will hold Inuyasha for another fifty years. No. Now, it will be .. for _eternity._

Kagome let out a cry as she tripped and fell. Inuyasha's body fell on top of her, causing Kagome's ribs to crack loudly. Tears streamed down her face, as her fingers clawed the dirt. She ignored the pain in her ribs, but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't ignore the pain in her heart.

_I hate you Inuyasha. I hate you ! You had to leave me here. You had to leave me .. alone and scared. Alone and scared without **you**._

Kagome quickly scrambled up, afraid if she stayed still, ugly thoughts would come to her mind. She brought her hands under Inuyasha, and lifted him over her shoulder. He was ten times heavier than she was, but she was going to do it. She dragged Inuyasha and herself towards the Goshinboku, but she fell again, blinded by her own tears. This time, Kagome did not cry out.

Instead, she got up and draped Inuyasha over her shoulder again. Her face was lined with determination as she pulled Inuyasha's limp body to the tree. Just thinking of him, unmoving and soulless, brought new tears to Kagome's eyes.

Finally, Kagome reached the tree. She lifted him against it, and brought her hand near the arrow. But she stopped. Was she going to pin him back into the tree ? What if, her reincarnation someday, comes to this well and unseals him, like she did. What if that happened ?

Hesitantly, Kagome wrapped her trembling fingers around the arrow and pushed it into the tree. The arrow pinned the Goshinboku, pinning Inuyasha's body to it as well. Kagome stepped away from it, and looked at her shoes. She was afraid. So afraid to look at him again. She was afraid of the pain that will pain her heart, even more than she was already feeling.

But Kagome lifted her face to him. Slowly, her eyes came contact with the face she missed already. She dropped to her knees helpless, crying her heart out. Everything had finally sunk in. And Kagome couldn't believe it. He died this time .. because of _her. _If she hadn't gotten in the way, this would've never happened. She could've been pinned, not him, but her ! It wasn't fair ! Nothing is ever fair !

Kagome sniffed, as she grabbed the tree's roots and pulled herself up. She wiped her tears and embraced herself to Inuyasha's still body. She could almost hear him whisper to her, those three words she wanted to hear, from the very start. _I love you, Kagome. _

Tears streamed down her cheeks, as Kagome lifted her face and stared at the motionless boy in front of her. The boy she had grown to be comfortable with, to cherish, to remember, to _love. _Kagome ran her finger slowly across his face, as if she wanted to memorize it forever. Then, she slowly lifted herself onto her tiptoes, and laid her lips onto his.

Kagome never wanted to kiss Inuyasha. She was afraid that he'd pull away and freak out. But now that he left her, she wanted to remember him forever. And a kiss, would be it. Kagome parted her face from his, her lower lip already starting to tremble again. And for just one more time, Kagome traced her finger around Inuyasha's chiseled face, and stepped back. Further this time. Then she bent down, and traced two words onto the dirt. The others needn't to worry her after this.

Glancing up again, Kagome looked at him for one last time then turned and walked away. She whispered these final words to him, wishing he could hear her. Even though she knew that he couldn't, she still did. " I love you Inuyasha. Please don't forget me. And .. I'm sorry .. "

Kagome walked away from the Goshinboku tree, with a hanyou pinned to the tree. Her eyes were downcast, as her feet took her further and further away from the boy she wanted to live the rest of her life with, to feel safe with, to love with.

But all her dreams were shattered, now that the nightmare she hoped would never happen, came true. Nothing meant anything to her now, not even her own life. What good is her life now, without the one person who made it worthy living for. Oh, Inuyasha. She missed him. Dearly.

---

A pretty brunette demon slayer, followed by a monk dressed in a purple robe, who carried a small kitsune came bounding into the clearing, just minutes before Kagome had left. The demon slayer gripped onto a giant boomerang strapped onto her back and stepped into the clearing. Her eyes scanned the area, hoping to spot something. And then, she did.

Dropping her boomerang, the demon slayer gasped. Quickly, she rushed forward to the tree, with a boy pinned on it.

After seeing this, the demon slayer immediately burst into tears. Truthfully, she never liked the hanyou, but as the months gone by, then the years, she had grown to admire him. His strength and his invulnerability. Even though she wasn't as familiar to him as the others were, it grieved her deeply knowing that he was pinned to that damned tree again. But .. by who ? Sango, the demon slayer, let her moist eyes scan the area once more, before jumping at a hand on her shoulder.

Sango looked up sadly, at the monk behind her. He nodded gravely, and pointed to the ground. Sango reluctantly looked down and gasped. Two words were written down below the tree, two words that explained it all.

In a familar curvy handwriting, it spoke three syllables. Those three syllables .. meant everything.

_I'm Sorry. _

The little kitsune perched on the monk, Miroku's, shoulder, burst into tears. Miroku patted Shippou, but didn't utter a word. This was obvious. Their dear friend, Kagome, was gone. Just as, their ally and companion, Inuyasha had.

===

Kagome glanced at her feet for the hundredth time, as she shifted her weight against the Bone-Eater's Well. She hadn't realize how long she was sitting here. The sky had already turned orange, and sun was beautifully setting. Kagome peered at it, her eyes hollow and sad. _Tonight, the new moon will be at task. The day, when Inuyasha would turns human. _

Kagome could almost see him huffing and scowling at the thought of turning human. He always thought he was weak when he was a human, but Kagome thought he was sweet when he was, and she missed it. But now that she thought about it, she missed everything about Inuyasha. And tonight, she wouldn't even get to see him human one last time. This world, was officially against her.

Kagome stood up suddenly, trying to ignore the numbnses her legs felt. She quickly realized any pain she felt now, was nothing compared to the pain she felt for losing Inuyasha. Somebody could just shoot her right now, and she wouldn't feel it. That was absolutely _nothing, _compared to the pain she was feeling right now. And probably .. will forever feel it.

Kagome's eyes dropped as she slipped her hands onto her school uniform pocket. She was going to leave soon, she hoped the others didn't worry too much. She left a lot of things for them, things that could remind them of her. Her heart suddenly ached when she realized that Shippou would be losing his second mother, and Sango, another family member, and Miroku, one lady less to touch. Kagome almost had the urge to chuckle at the last one, but her heart didn't let her.

Kagome's fingers finally felt something smooth and cold, and she pulled it out. Slowly, she unwrapped her fingers, revealing a shining ball. The Shikon no Tama. Oh .. how she hated it. This was the cause to everything that happened here. If it wasn't here, then Inuyasha would still be here by her side.

_But .. if it wasn't for this, I would've never met Inuyasha .. and lost him .. _Kagome thought sadly. _Shikon no Tama .. _

Kagome emotionlessly pulled the Shikon no Tama in front of her face. And for a second, Kagome remembered the fear in Inuyasha's eyes when she held him. She didn't understand why he was afraid, but now she knew .. he was afriad .. of losing her. And this fear, this nightmare .. came true.

Tears prickled Kagome, and it surprised her she still had tears to cry on. She quickly wiped it away, remembering how much Inuyasha had hated to see her cry. Then she placed her hand over the Jewel.

" S-Shikon no Tama. " Kagome whispered, her voice cracking miserbaly. Before Kagome could continue, regert filled her heart.

_I know I must make this wish .. to ease the pain for myself and everybody else. So they wouldn't have to worry about me. I'm sorry Inuyasha .. but I have to do this .. or I can never be in peace. But I will .. always, always love you. _

Finally nodding in agreement, Kagome laid her brown eyes on the Shikon Jewel again. " Shikon no Tama .. " she said, this time more strongly.

Closing her eyes, Kagome told the jewel, what she wished for. _I love you Inuyasha .. goodbye .._

" Shikon Jewel, I wish that .. I can go home, seal the well, and .. " Kagome squeezed her eyes shut, letting tears drip on her lap. " A-and I won't r-remember this place, anybody .. again. " Kagome let out a sob, as she let the final words come out of her. She dropped the Shikon Ball, and cried in her hands.

Kagome wished she could wish again, but she knew that the Shikon no Tama had heard her wish. And will grant it.

A sudden pink light engulfed Kagome, and Kagome felt herself being pulled down into the well. Her eyes widened, as she felt her mind lose itself. A picture of Sango, no, this young lady with brown, no, with .. fading away from her .. another picture of a monk, no, a young man, with a staff, with lecherous behavior, wait, who is he ? Oh, a small boy, wait a second, a fox, no .. I can't see what it is .. now, I see, I see, I see .. a wolf and a old lady, a priestess .. a baboon suit, a .. nothing .. I see nothing. I remember nothing .. but, I see this boy, with silver hair, and a red kimono, why can't I forget him ? What am I feeling for this boy, no .. who is he ? Who is .. _Inuyasha_ ?

Kagome's mind finally closed in on herself, and she felt everything around her blacken. She couldn't see the sunset anymore, and her body was being pulled deeper and deeper into the well. Finally, darkness took over her, and she closed her eyes.

As Kagome felt herself fall asleep, she allowed herself to think those final thoughts before she even forgets why she was here. Painfully and sadly, Kagome let herself think of that special half-demon, with those cute doggy ears, and that red kimono he always wore.

_I love you Inuyasha, forever and always. I hope, someday you and I can reunite and live, happily ever after .. _Then Kagome, the strange girl from the future, that brought so many happiness and laughter to this era, disappeared into the well ..

_Forever. _

**A/N **: Bleh. It's done ! It's done ! Sequel ? Yes, I made one. But I don't like it =P HEHE, it's called **Your Double & Me **yeah .. er. Review ? Thanks for reading all, you've brought great joy to my heart.


End file.
